


Username

by peachbbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BaekXing, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbbh/pseuds/peachbbh
Summary: Just short wanted chapters for my Social Media AU on Twitter: Username





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Baekhyun and Yixing's night together.

After leaving his grandma's house, the pair walked side by side. The night was cool and crisp. Yixing would steal small glances at Baekhyun. Yixing stepped to the side so that he was a little closer. Baekhyun noticed and stopped walking. Yixing moved away and chuckled nervously. Baekhyun held out his hand and Yixing took it without another thought. On the outside he was calm but his heart was raging in his chest. Baekhyun soft warm hands fit perfectly into his hand. The night took on a world of its own. The crickets out singing, the random meows from stray cats, and their in sync steps. Yixing looked up at the starry sky with a smile on his face and from the corner of his eye, he saw Baekhyun's mouth curve up. Yixing unlocked his door and let Baekhyun walk in first. The small black dog jumped at Baekhyun's feet. He quickly bent down and started to play with the dog. Yixing locked the door behind him.

"I'll shower first," Yixing said. Baekhyun only nodded. He was too absorbed in the small pet. Yixing hurried to his bedroom to clean up. He poked his head out and invited Baekhyun inside. Baekhyun scanned the room. He gave Yixing a look. Yixing smiled at him.

"Did you clean your room?" He asked. Yixing scratched his head and chuckled. Baekhyun started to clean up.

"You can go shower. I will make myself comfortable." Baekhyun said. Yixing said okay and disappeared for 30 mins. When he returned his things were recognized, and Baekhyun was on the bed with the dog.

"Thanks," Yixing said handing him a clean towel. Baekhyun grabbed it and left the room. Yixing finally let out a deep sigh. His nerves were at an all-time high. He sat on the bed nervously running his hands down his thigh. The door opened to Chanyeol causing Yixing to jump. 

"Relax. God, why did you invite him to sleep over? you've never even had sex before."

"Chanyeol! I'm not thinking about that. I just thought maybe he wanted to hang out some more."

"Sickening. I feel like throwing up."

"Chan, just be nice."

"Nope. I'll keep ignoring him. Keep the noise down." Chanyeol said leaving the room. Yixing shot a text to Baekhyun letting him know he left spare clothes for him. He made his way outside to walk the dog with Chanyeol.

"I really don't see what you see in him."

"He's not a bad person. I think he was just dealt a bad hand. I see through him. I can't explain it but I just feel it. Inside there's something worth saving."

"God, you're really gross. Just say you're in love with wounded animals."

"Don't call him that," Yixing said turning to go back to the house. Chanyeol rolled his eyes. When Yixing walked into the room, Baekhyun was pulling his shirt over his head. Yixing caught a glimpse of his toned abdomen. He quickly looked away. Baekhyun sat down on the bed.

"Are you going to stand there or sit down?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing and nodded. He sat down and made sure to leave a big space.

"You can take the bed," Yixing said.

"Are we 14? You can sleep on the bed with me." Baekhyun replied pulling the blankets back. He crawled into the bed. Yixing turned the lights out and crawled into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow a soft hand laid on his face. Yixing closed his eyes as the hand poked his cheek. He smiled

"1, 2, 3, 4,5,6.." Baekhyun said poking each and every dimple on his face. Yixing kissed his hand. Baekhyun pulled his hand back. Through the dark room, they spotted the gleam in each other's eyes. Yixing moved closer to search for his lips. Baekhyun picked up on it and moved forward to seal the kiss. Soft. Was the first word to pop in Yixing's head. Baekhyun's lips were soft. His tongue found it's way into his mouth. Baekhyun was in control. Yixing sighed into the kiss as his fingers dug into the front of the other's shirt. Baekhyun's hands rested on his waist. Yixing was slowly slipping into complete ecstasy. Baekhyun's lips now claimed his neck. Yixing moaned and bucked his hips. Baekhyun placed open mouth kisses on his throat. Yixing held back a moan. Baekhyun pulled back.

"You're a good kisser," Yixing said causing Baekhyun to laugh. Baekhyun pulled Yixing into his arms. Yixing kissed his neck.

"Why'd you start playing Horololo?" Baekhyun asked running his hand through Yixing's hair.

"A lot of my friends play it. I wasn't interested in it but Chanyeol downloaded it to my computer and I just gave it a try and found it fun." Yixing replied. He began to suck on the spot he just kissed. Baekhyun's fingers knotted into the back of his shirt.

"You must like me now? Even though you said you wouldn't." Yixing said kissing the forming hickey. Baekhyun hummed agreeing. Yixing stopped his kisses to look at him.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend now?" He whispered. Baekhyun kissed his lips.

"Yes. I'll be your boyfriend you annoying man." Yixing smiled before igniting the heated kiss again. Baekhyun's fingertips danced lightly at the waistband of Yixing's shorts. Yixing got embarrassed and pulled away.

"We don't have to do anything," Yixing said shyly.

"You're virgin, you said right?"

"Yes," Yixing said biting his swollen lips.

"Then we don't have to have sex. But there are other ways to help each other." Baekhyun replied. Yixing nodded. 10 mins later, Yixing found himself coming into Baekhyun's hand as Baekhyun came into his. Baekhyun kissed his lips. Yixing pulled the blanket off of them not breaking the kiss. The cool air finally hit them. Being under the blankets for 10 mins kissing and jerking each other off wasn't that smart but Baekhyun insisted. Yixing pulled away to catch his breath but Baekhyun continued to kiss his face. Yixing started to laugh. He turned and kissed his lips. In another 30 mins, they were clean again and back in bed kissing. Baekhyun broke the kiss first.

"I missed you," Baekhyun whispered as Yixing moved in to find his lips again. Yixing couldn't help himself. His lips called him. He wanted them he needed to feel them. Eventually, The passionate kisses turned sloppy and slowed down. Baekhyun wrapped Yixing in his arms. Yixing laid his head on his chest with a smile. Baekhyun ran his delicate fingers through Yixing's sandy hair.

"You dyed your hair to impress me?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing hid his face in his chest.

"Is it ugly?"

"No, I told you I liked it. but you don't need to do anything to impress me." Baekhyun said. Yixing smiled. 

"Why do you want to leave the island so badly?" 

"I've always been here. I want to travel after school. Then I'll find a nice teaching job like my parents." Yixing said. Baekhyun hummed.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I don't have any dreams or goals" Baekhyun replied truthfully. Yixing sat up. This time he brushed Baekhyun's hair back and kissed his forehead.

"I hope that one day you find a dream. If not you can travel with me." He said before laying back down. Baekhyun reached down to find the other's hand. Yixing held onto it. Although he was sure Baekhyun could feel his heart increasing by the min, he played it cool. Yixing didn't want this to end. Everything with Baekhyun felt natural. Like it was deja vu. 

"What's your favorite fairytale?" Baekhyun said breaking Yixing from his thoughts.

"What's a fairytale?" Yixing asked kissing Baekhyun's hand. Baekhyun froze. He took his hand away. Yixing sat up.

"A fairytale? Like a story for kids. Parents read them at bedtime."

"Never heard of them. Is that what they do in ED?" Yixing asked laying back down. He laced his fingers with Baekhyun's. 

"Yes."

"What's your favorite?" Yixing asked. 

"Peter Pan."

"Tell me the fairytale, Peter Pan," Yixing said sitting up like a child on his knees. Baekhyun sat up and crossed his legs in front of him. With the curtain pulled back and the moon and stars being their light, Baekhyun told Yixing the adventures of Peter Pan. Yixing's face lit up as Baekhyun stood on the bed to act out the fight with pirates. Baekhyun collapsed on the bed laughing. Yixing joined him.

"What happened to Peter Pan?" Yixing asked facing him now. Baekhyun placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm not sure. Peter Pan disappeared from the Lost Boys. I think he found a new home. At least that's the rumors,"

"That Peter Pan guy sounds pretty cool," Yixing said laughing.

"He was."

"He would probably like Horololo since he lights fighting," Yixing said closing his eyes. Baekhyun nodded. This time Yixing held him as he curled into his side and drifted to sleep. The next morning Baekhyun was up first. He walked the dog and finished texting Kyungsoo before he returned back inside. Yixing was waiting in the kitchen. The dog took off running to play with him. Yixing bent down to give him some attention but soon went back to Baekhyun. This time Baekhyun kissed him first. Yixing's heart fluttered.

"Disgusting. Get out of the kitchen." Chanyeol said walking in. Baekhyun hid his face in Yixing's neck which caused him to jerk away. His neck was too sensitive. 

"Seriously. Get out of the kitchen being gross." Chanyeol said taking his bagel out of the toaster.

"Shut up Chanyeol. We're leaving for breakfast. I guess you don't want to join us?"

"Not if he's going," Chanyeol said pointing to Baekhyun. Baekhyun glared at him. Chanyeol began to butter his bagel.

"I'll go grab our jackets," Yixing said leaving the room. Baekhyun's eye remained on Chanyeol.

"Really thought you would be taller by now. You're not so tough down there huh shorty?" He said with a smirk. He placed the knife down and stuck out his tongue. Baekhyun picked up the knife and slammed it down in between Chanyeol's middle and ring finger. Chanyeol's Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed his bagel. His fearful eyes remained on Baekhyun's stern ones. Baekhyun stepped back and picked up the dog.

"You're so cute." He said kissing its head and cuddling it close. Chanyeol removed his hand finally. The shock was dying down.

"Ready?" Yixing said returning. Baekhyun smiled and put the dog down. Chanyeol watched them leave hand in hand out the door. The knife remaining stuck in the counter. 


	2. Behind the Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the cameras go off Baekhyun spills everything.

Baekhyun quickly climbs off of Yixing. Yixing sits up with a pout.

"Yixing, you need to listen to me. This isn't real. None of this has been real. Your whole life has been planned out."

"What?" Yixing said watching Baekhyun start searching his room.

"This is a show. You're on a show. Your life has been a show. This island isn't real. The cave? The one your family scared you about? That's where the production team is located. Luhan, that son of a bitch is the director of all of this. I don't have time right now. I know they'll turn the cameras back on but I needed to tell you. You can't remember what happened last night because they put you to sleep and fucked with your head. Everyone is an actor. Chanyeol, the neighbors, doctors, police, teachers, your mother, Mina."

"Mina?"

"Mina and Chanyeol are married in real life. She's missing and I think Luhan has something to do with that. We can't talk about that right now. You need to pretend you don't know anything. At least until tonight. Jiashuai, I know you're in there. I'm going to get you back. We're breaking out of here. I promise I would find you and I did it." Baekhyun said kissing his head. Yixing sat there with his mouth open as Baekhyun showed him 3 different cameras in his room. Yixing felt like he was going to be sick. No, he was going to be sick. Yixing bent forward and threw up his lunch, just as the cameras came on. Baekhyun held the bucket under his face.

"I guess, you're still hungover," Baekhyun said smiling at the red light on the desk.


	3. Background of El Dorado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the background story of ED, a little bit of Baekhyun's story, and Horlololo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT COMPLETED PART ONE OF USERNAME AU!

Forget everything you know about the world. That was 100 years ago. Right now the year is 2118. What you knew about Yixing's world is what the world looked like in 2018. The 3 major countries are Exodus, Ex'act, and Paradisum and of the countries, Exodus rules over all lands. Its capital holds some of the richest people in the world. But El Dorado is not all that its cracked up to be. The city holds dark secrets. The government has total control not only on its people but the rest of the world. Many people have tried to overthrow them but it was futile. They would end up jailed or sentenced to death. On the outside of ED, is where the lower class people live. Everything outside of ED has been left in a dystopian state. In 2099, Paradisum gave up their power to Exodus because of this truce this country was spared.  Many people try to escape to Paradisum. It is rumored that they live peacefully and in harmony. Because the world is in such a chaotic state, ED has developed a place where people can live if the end should truly come. Horololo was supposed to be the utopia but with influence from the government, it was produced to recruit fighters for the raging underground war. Instead of losing battles in life war could be fought virtually. And for the last 4 years of its release, it has been advertised as a gaming system but the truth is much darker than that. With the new upgrade, players will now be able to actually upload their minds to the game. Prisons have been overcrowded so the government came up with the idea to lock their minds in Horlololo. Some prisoners are fortunate enough to become players while others are forced to act as villains and die over and over again. 

Byun Baekhyun was arrested for his crimes in helping lead a group of rebellions. During their fight, a government official was killed. Byun Baekhyun was taken in. Because of his high-level skills in combat and weaponry, he became the perfect candidate for Horololo. One of the developers made a plea deal. Baekhyun would live in a confined university. Students in SM are trained to fight for the government. Baekhyun was secluded from fighting and forced to perfect his gaming skills. His orders were to remain number one. Along the way, he met Jongdae and Minseok. The three of them would form CBX and be the top 3 players. Minseok was hired to keep an eye on Baekhyun and Jongdae was just another criminal forced to play. Horololo became popular and with its popularity, they decided to collab with Exodus' most popular TV show, Xingtopia. From there the rest is history......


	4. Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekyun and Yixing finding each other after 6 months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Killings   
> Smut ahead.

Baekhyun took off leaving Chanyeol behind. The dark blue motorcycle cut through the crowd. Baekhyun did not care about the people dodging him. His focus was on finding Jiashuai. Baekhyun jumped off the bike sending it speeding into two police officers. Yixing stood up and gave the redhead man a smile. Baekhyun. Baekhyun raced toward Yixing. He grabbed the man's hand and took off running in the opposite direction as more officers approached. Baekhyun pulled out a gun and Yixing pushed his arm down.

"There are innocent people around, Baekhyun. This isn't a game people can get hurt." Yixing said making them stop. Baekhyun shoved Yixing into an alley. Yixing watched as Baekhyun put his gun away. An officer turned into the alley only to receive Baekhyun's boot to his gut. The man bent over as Baekhyun grabbed his head and sent a knee to his face before finally snapping his neck. Yixing stared in horror as Baekhyun bent down and started to take his clothes. Another officer approached and Baekhyun took him out easily. Yixing placed his back against the wall.

"Baekhyun you killed them."

"Here put these on. We can escape if we cover."

"Baekhyun...."

"This size should fit you," Baekhyun said as he started to dress.

"Baekhyun! You killed them!"

"Jiashuai...Let's talk about it later." Yixing bent over to throw up but Baekhyun grabbed his mouth and pushed him into the wall roughly. He placed his lips to his ear.

"Hold it in until we get out of here," Baekhyun said. Yixing nodded. Baekhyun let him go and resumed getting ready. Yixing's heart was pounding half out of fear and half out of pure adrenaline. Baekhyun placed the black helmet on his head. Baekhyun moved the two men behind a dumpster. Yixing and Baekhyun walked out of the alley. Yixing followed behind Baekhyun silently. It had been 15 mins before Baekhyun stopped at a door. He knocked 5 times in a beat.

"Who is it?" A husky voice asked.

"Peter." Baekhyun replied

"Peter. It's been a long time. I thought you died."

"To die would be an awfully big adventure," Baekhyun said. They must have a code set up, Yixing thought to himself. The door unlocked and a short man with thick glasses stared. Baekhyun removed his helmet.

"My boy! Boxian. You really are still alive." The man wept into his arms. Baekhyun hugged the small hobbit man tightly. Yixing stood there awkwardly until Baekhyun yanked him in and closed the door.

"I found Jiashuai. I did it."

"You did well, Boxian." The old man said pulling a stool to Yixing. He touched his face.

"My goodness." He said.

"They did something to his head. He can't remember us."

"I wouldn't put it past those assholes." The man said jumping down from the stool. He took Yixing's hand and led him to a seat.

"You guys can rest here. I know from the outfits you must be hiding." The man said now examining Yixing closer. Yixing looked at Baekhyun who was already stripping from his gear.

"Yixing is the name he goes by. It must be his middle name. They used for the show. They're sick fucks." Baekhyun said dropping his pants. Yixing quickly looked away. Baekhyun was standing there in boxers. He started to place his two guns on the table.

"Yixing...Jishuai said that was his government name. He hated it." The man said turning Yixing's face to the side. Yixing watched the back of Baekhyun. He licked his lips as his back muscles flexed with each movement.

"After you're done taking apart those guns, you know where they go." The old man said. Baekhyun's head bobbed.

"Well, how rude of me. If you can't remember me then let me reintroduce myself. I'm Huang Bo. I was your 3rd in command."

"Who was my second?' Yixing asked facing him.

"This hot head over here." Huang Bo said pointing to Baekhyun. Baekhyun turned around and smiled.

"We did a lot together," Baekhyun replied.

"Your room is still how you left it. I'm going to send in the memo. Jiashuai has returned." Huang Bo said grabbing his coat. Baekhyun followed him. The two men began talking but Yixing couldn't make out their whispers. They looked back at him. Baekhyun nodded and locked every single lock on the door.

"He won't be back tonight. I want to run to the store." Baekhyun said standing in front of Yixing. He turned to leave but Yixing grabbed his hand. Baekhyun caressed his face. Baekhyun could feel wetness on his face. Baekhyun tilted his head up.

"You're crying for them aren't you?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing nodded his head. Baekhyun wiped his tears as he sat in his lap. He kissed his lips softly.

"The could've had families."

"We have families too. I have no mercy for any of them. When we get your memory back, it will be better. You were worse than me but they created us. We are a product of our environment." Baekhyun said pulling his hair. Yixing swallowed. Baekhyun kissed him roughly taking his breath away. Yixing realized that his tears were for Baekhyun. From that moment he wanted to make sure Baekhyun was safe. He wanted to make sure he never had to kill again. Yixing stood up and Baekhyun wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Left, Up the stairs on the left," Baekhyun said through the kiss. Yixing followed the directions even though he bumped into walls. The heated kiss continued until Baekhyun's back was on the soft sheets. Yixing pulled his gear and clothes off. Baekhyun pulled him back down to kiss.

"I missed you so much," Yixing whispered. Baekhyun flipped them over. He smiled down. His fingertip danced down Yixing's body causing the other to shiver.

"Mine," Baekhyun said stopping at the top of his briefs. Yixing swallowed hard. Baekhyun's dark eyes were on his. Yixing licked his lips as Baekhyun slipped a hand inside his underwear. He grabbed a hold of his semi-hard cock. Yixing choked as he started to stroke the length. In the next few mins, both were completely naked. Baekhyun was in between his legs. Yixing took a glance down. The bright red head started to bob up and down. Baekhyun slowly pulled Yixing out of his mouth. Drool trickled down his chin. Yixing wiped his mouth. Baekhyun climbed up to initiate a sloppy wet kiss between the two. Yixing moaned into the kiss because Baekhyun soft hands were back on his dick.

"Not yet," Baekhyun said. Yixing sighed when he removed his hand. 

"Finish it," Yixing whined. Baekhyun slapped his thighs. He gave Yixing the release he was looking for. Yixing kissed his lips as he came into Baekhyun's hand. Baekhyun pulled back. He grabbed Yixing by the hands and led him to the bathroom where they kissed under the hot water. The shower head rained down on them. Baekhyun's hands remained on Yixing's hips.

"Want you more," Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded. He pulled Yixing forward by his arm so that he was facing the wall of the shower. Baekhyun placed light kisses down his spine. His hands gripped his hips tightly. Baekhyun used a finger to trace down his spine all the way to his tailbone. Yixing shivered again. Yixing closed his eyes as Baekhyun made his way down.  Baekhyun bent forward kissing his shoulder blade.

"Relax." He whispered sticking a finger past his rim. Yixing clenched around his finger.

"Baby relax," Baekhyun said again. Yixing nodded and relaxed a bit as Baekhyun pushed in until his knuckle met his rim. In and out. In and out. Baekhyun added a second finger. Yixing bit down on his bottom lip. He took his own cock in his hand and started to jerk himself off. Soon he was pushing back on Baekhyun's fingers and Baekhyun started to scissor him open. 

"Baek." Yixing cried as he was reaching his breaking point again.

"Call me Baekhyunee," Baekhyun said adding a third finger which caused Yixing to come into his own hand. After sucking Baekhyun off, the two ended up wet in bed kissing again. Baekhyun separated Yixing's legs. He kissed his thigh and smiled. His eyes met Yixing's eyes. Yixing nodded and waited as Baekhyun aligned his cock with his entrance. Yixing covered his mouth as Baekhyun pushed in. Baekhyun removed his hand. Yixing's eyes stayed shut. Baekhyun rubbed along his thighs inching further in. When he was settled he began to rock into the man under him. Yixing all but bit his tongue to keep his nose in. Baekhyun removed his hand again.

"I want to hear you." He said. Yixing flustered face under him was pure bliss.

"Ahh Baekhyunee, slower." Yixing cried. Baekhyun proceeded with caution. Once Yixing was settled Baekhyun picked up a rhythm. Yixing's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Baekhyun managed to hit his prostate. Yixing grabbed into Baekhyun's arms. With sweat covering their face, they shared a deep kiss. Baekhyun's red hair was slicked to his forehead. His hips started moving erratically. Yixing moaned into the kiss. Baekhyun pulled back. His right hand reached up to grab onto the metal bed frame. The frame began to hit the wall in tune with his pounding. Yixing saw white as he came onto his own belly and Baekhyun's. His sobbing filled the room as Baekhyun filled him. Baekhyjn sweaty, covered in come bent down to kiss him again. Yixing lazily kissed him back until Baekhyun collapsed on his chest. Their breathing was the only sound in the white room. Yixing's body finally came down from its high. He ran his fingers through Baekhyun's wet hair. 

"I love you so much," Baekhyun said.

"I love you too."

"Does this room bring back memories?" He asked. Yixing's eyes roamed the room. Nothing. He couldn't remember a thing. 

"We should text our friends back," Yixing said. Baekhyun agreed. Another shower and two meals later, the two were lounging on the couch watching Xingtopia reruns.

"This is so freaky," Yixing said watching his 9-year-old self running around. Baekhyun rested his chin on his hands so he could look at Yixing.

"We should get ready to meet Kyungsoo and the doctor," Baekhyun said getting off of Yixing's body.

"What if nothing can be done about my memory? Will you hate me?" Yixing said sitting up as Baekhyun started to walk away. Baekhyun turned around.

"We can make new memories. I have you back now. It's all that matters. We are together and we can destroy those who did this to us." Baekhyun replied.

"Baekhyun, I don't want to kill anyone."

"What they did to me, to you, to my sister? I can't forgive them. That's why I need you to get your memory back. I want to take them down together like we planned."

"There's got to be another way."

"There isn't!" Baekhyun shouted. Yixing jumped at the harsh tone. 

"The world is different from Xingtopia. It's a kill or be killed world. No one is going to go down without a fight. "

"Fighting doesn't always need to end in killing," Yixing replied. Baekhyun turned back around with his gun put back together. He cocked it before putting it in its sling across his chest.

"In this world, it does end that way."

"And what if you get killed?"

"It happens," Baekhyun said turning and leaving the room. Yixing looked at the clock hitting 10 pm. They should get going. His phone started to ring.

"The doctor had a case in another district. He'll be in tomorrow. Come in in the morning. I'll text you the address and meet you guys there." Kyungsoo said. Yixing thanked him and went to find Baekhyun. Baekhyun was on the bed with a bracelet in his hand. Yixing sat down next to him. Baekhyun handed it back to him. It was a silver bracelet with the words Fearless carved into the plate.

"You gave that to me when you asked me out. Can you remember that at least?" He asked. Yixing swallowed and nodded. Baekhyun gave him a smile.

"Can you tell me how we met?" Yixing asked.

"We should get going."

"Kyungsoo called the doctor went out of town."

"Okay...I'll tell you the story of us." 


	5. Zhang Jiashuai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The background of Zhang Jiashuai and Boxian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Violence, Fighting, Guns

Yixing and Jiashuai the first set of twins born in the last 100 years. In the womb, Jiashuai made sure to always hold tight to his brother. His brother was smaller. When they were born, the doctors feared that Yixing wouldn't make it. But two months later he was as healthy and active as Jiashuai. The twins were split up to run tests on. That is where the idea of the tv show started. One twin would be put in a perfect setting while the other would put in a lab. The second twin would watch the life of the other. The government wanted to see what effects would happen, how different the twins would come out, and if twinepathy was real. Zhang Jiashuai was now stuck in a lab. At first, he was forced to watch the episodes and told that it was footage of him. When that wouldn't work, he was forced to sleep and have the "memories" stored. 

At 16, Jiashuai was given downtime to let his mind rest. During this time, he woke up and left the hospital like lab. Jiashuai quickly got accustomed to life outside the lab. He met Huang Bo, who taught him everything he needed to know for the next year. Fighting, about the real world, and the corrupt system. With new knowledge, Jiashuai created the rebellion group, the Lost Boys. Jiashuai and the Lost Boys raided government labs, freed people, and fought against officials. The Lost Boys group grew within a short time frame. The world needed someone to give them hope and rebel Jiashuai was that hope. 

-

-

"District Dream isn't looking too good boss." A man said. Jiashuai kicked the soldier to the floor.

"Save who you can and meet back at the docks. Kill anyone wearing gold." Jiashuai said stepping on the man's throat until it broke. He removed his foot and made his way to his motorcycle. He took off riding down the street into the night. When he arrived at the docks he made his way inside his loft. He climbed up top to his hammock and laid down. Jiashuai closed his eyes. His ear twitched. He pulled out a gun and pointed it right in the face of a boy who held a knife to his throat. The boy's thick black hair covered his face. Jiashuai smiled. He put his gun down as the boy pressed the knife further into his throat.

"Stealing from me?" Jiashuai said looking at the bag filled with bread. In a flash, Jiashuai grabbed the boy's wrist and bent it up removing the knife and flipping them over. Jiashuia now held the knife to the boy's throat. He cut it drawing blood.

"If you're going to put a knife to someone's throat you better plan on slitting it." He said. the boy kicked him off sending him down the loft. The boy grabbed the rail and slide down. He started to run toward the door but was grabbed by his bag. Jiashuai threw him down and sent a punch that the boy blocked. The boy sent a kick to his midsection. Some Lost Boys heard the commotion and rushed in. The boys quickly drew their weapons to defend their leader. Jiashuai held the boy's arm behind his back. the boy sent his head flying back. Jiashuai could taste the blood in his mouth. He let go of the boy.

"Don't!" Jiashuai said to a Lost Boy ready to shoot down the intruder. The boy's mask had fallen off during their fight. Jiashuai raised his fists.

"I want to fight him one on one," Jiashuai replied. The boy turned. He rolled his shoulders and charged at the leader. The crowd grew as the fighting became intense. It was hard to land a punch on Jiashuai everyone knew that but this mysterious boy was landing blows to kill. Jiashuai finally knocked him out. His knuckles bruised along with his face. He wiped the blood from his lip and picked up the slumped body on the floor.

"Are you going to kill him?" A lost boy asked. Jiashuai carried the boy's body bridal style up the loft ignoring the questions. When the boy woke up he was in a bed, and his body was bandaged. He wore an eye patch on his left eye. The room was white. He winced as he tossed the blankets off of him. 

"Wouldn't do that if I was you," Jiashuai said leaning against the door frame. The boy looked around for a weapon.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Jiashuai said walking over. The boy pulled the blanket up.

"What's your name?" He asked. The boy turned his head.

"Baekhyun."

"Baekhyunee. You're a very good fighter. Want to join my group?" Jiashuai said with a wide smile. Baekhyun turned to face him. 6 dimples adorned his pale face.

"Why were you stealing bread?" He asked.

"For this family. The soldiers raided and left no food. They have a daughter. I have to go."

"They are safe. I made sure that the people were fed."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jiashuai leader of Lost Boys."

"Lost Boys? You guys are real?"

"We are. I want you to join us. Where is your family?"

"They died a long time ago and my sister was murdered a few months ago."

"Who murdered her?"

"Jiwon. That's the only name I got out of her. before she-"

"Hey, we will get that bastard. I promise." Jiashuai said hugging him close. Baekhyun wondered how someone so young could be so strong. In a few days, he was feeling better and was now a Lost Boy. Jiashuai never let Baekhyun out of his sight. Wherever Baekhyun went Jiashuai followed behind him like a lovesick puppy. The boys took notice. In two months, Baekhyun had been ranked as 2nd in command. Some of the boys were furious but knew not to go against Jiashuai. Jiashuai raised Baekhyun's arm. He pressed his lips to his ear and laid his hands on his hips.

"Aim and shoot," Jiashuai whispered. Baekhyun followed the direction and let 4 shots. He turned to Jiashuai who was smiling.

"Bullseye," Jiashuai said before leaning in to kiss his lips. Baekhyun froze. Jiashuai pulled back shy.

"Sorry," Jisahusia said quickly backing away. Baekhyun continued to shoot and Jiashuai left the room. They avoided each other for two days. Which was usually since Jiashuai never left Baekhyun's side. The others soon picked on the awkwardness. One of Jiashuai's best friend approached him. Luo shook his head as Jiashuai vented. Jiashuai was never good at showing his feelings. And that was fine it came with the lifestyle.

"So you just kissed him out of nowhere?"

"I just thought it was the right time," Jiashuai said spinning his gun on the table.

"Has he said anything to you?"

"No, we've been avoiding each other."

"Maybe he likes girls?"

"I never thought of that. Should I get a girl to hit on him?"

"Jiashuai, you can easily ask him out."

"I can't. I'm nervous." Jiashuai said laying his head on the table.

"Well, I can't help you."

"Maybe if I kill Jiwon he will let me court him," Jiashuai said with his eyes lighting up. Luo shook his head and started laughing. During a government raid, Jiashuai was injured. When he woke up, Baekhyun was in bed with him. He wrapped his arm around him. Baekhyun looked up and smiled. Jiashuai kissed his head and sat up. Baekhyun followed.

"Take it easy," Baekhyun said.

"I'm kind of invincible. I'll be fine. I got you a gift while we were in district H. Look in the drawer and get it please." Jiashuai said. Baekhyun pulled open the drawer and pulled out the rectangular black box. Jiashuai nodded with a cheeky smile. Baekhyun opened it. Inside was a silver bracelet with the words fearless.

"My fearless Boxian. I like you very much and I want to date. I wanted to kill Jiwon as an offering but I think this will do." Jiashaui said.

"I don't have anyone else. I'm alone." Baekhyun said with his head down. Jiashuai smiled brightly.

"You have me and the lost boy. You'll never be lonely. We are your family. I will always be by your side." Jiashuai said tilting his face up. He wiped the tears falling down his face.

"Do you want to hear about Peter Pan? H.Bo told me I'm Peter Pan." Jiashuai said as he slipped the bracelet onto Baekhyun's hand. Baekhyun nodded and leaned forward and kissed Jiashuai's lips. Jiashuai felt his face heat up after Baekhyun pulled away. He chuckled and laid back down. As the days went on, the couple only fell more and more in love. The two along with the Lost Boys watched the soldiers' base burst into flames. Jiashuai reached out to hold his hand. He turned and smiled. The Lost Boys started to make wolf calls through the night. Baekhyun looked around. He finally had a family. Jiashuai curled Baekhyun into his side and kissed his head.

"We found Jiwon. He's a government official. I'm talking high in ranks." Luo said showing the photos of him. Jiashuai nodded.

"Should we tell Boxian?" A boy spoke up. Jiashuai started to strap his guns. 

"Boxian is currently on a mission. I'll handle Jiwon myself."

"Ehh, He's going to be pissed. This man killed his sister. I think he wants to avenge her himself."

"No, do you know what that does to people? Getting revenge will not heal him. I'll do it. If any of you say a word, I'll kill you." Jiashuai said leaving the room with a photo in his hand. Baekhyun on the other side met up with an old friend. Kyungsoo couldn't believe what Baekhyun had become as he told him his adventures with Jiashuai.

"I love him," Baekhyun said proudly.

"Baekhyun, you should come with me."

"I can't. I'm happy with them. They're my family."

"They're dangerous," Kyungsoo said.

"So is the rest of the world," Baekhyun said standing. He bid Kyungsoo a farewell and went back to the base. Jiashuai was busy packing up things for the mission.

"I heard it went well," Jiashuai said turning to face him.

"Yes, I met an old friend," Baekhyun said wrapping his arms around his waist

"Oh? Where are you going? We don't have anymore missions in this area." Baekhyun questioned. Jiashuai took Baekhyun's hands off of him and grabbed the bag.

"We're a team. Why are you ignoring me?" Baekhyun asked grabbing the bag. Jiashuai couldn't lie to him. 

"Luo found Jiwon."

"I'm going."

"You're not going," Jiashuai said.

"What? I've waited a year!"

"Revenge shouldn't steer you."

"Wh the fuck are you to preach to me about revenge! Isn't this what you're doing?"

"I'm freeing people from what the government has done. I'm giving people a way out of this life, Baekhyun. This isn't about my revenge. It's about helping people."

"No. No! I'm going to kill him. He killed her. He killed her and left her there to die alone. I found my sister! I found her bleeding on the side of the road. She was just a little girl!" Baekhyun cried. Jiashuai quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Jiashuai kissed his head. Baekhyun used this opportunity to take the gun. He stepped away and pointed it at Jiashuai.

"I can't stay here and do nothing. I have to be the one to kill him. Give me his location or I will kill you." Baekhyun said. Jiashuai dropped the bag. Fighting each other was pointless. They were almost an even match.

"Baekhyun. I love you but I can't let you do this. It's going to hurt more than you know."

"No this is going to hurt more," Baekhyun said pulling the trigger and shooting Jiashuai. Jiashuai grabbed his chest. The bullet hit his vest.

"You knew?" Jiashuai asked. Baekhyun shrugged.

"I was hoping." He said with a smile.

"Boxian."

"That's why I pricked your neck. I'm sorry Jiashuai but I have to do this." Jiashuai began to feel dizzy. His body was shutting down as Baekhyun made his way over. He searched his body for the information. When Jiashuai woke up he was furious, he sent the groups out to the location. Jiashuai was the first to find Baekhyun. All he had to do was follow the trail of bodies. Jiwon was on his knees with the gun pointed at his head.

"Boxian. We're surrounded. Think about this baby." Jiashuai said walking closer. Baekhyun cocked his second gun and pointed at Jiashuai.

"Don't."

"Why did you do that? Why did you kill her! She was a child! She wasn't going to hurt anyone!" Baekhyun shouted. Jiwon was shaking on his knees.

"It was an order. The Byun family needed to be taken out. " The man cried.

"Who gave the order!" Baekhyun shouted.

"I don't know! Please don't kill me!" Jiashuai's eyes roamed as more soldiers started to pile in. 

"Luo tell me you're in position." He whispered to his earpiece.

"I am sir."

"Count of 5 hit the lights."

"Tell me! Who put the hit on my family!"

"1....2...3..4......5," Jiashuai said. And several things happened all at once. The lights went out, Jiashuai broke Baekhyun's wrist and took the gun, he grabbed the man and begin to drag him to safety as the room filled with gunshots. Jiashuai covered Baekhyun's mouth. 

"I had him!" He screamed and kicked.

"Listen to me. He was going to die tonight anyway. Baekhyun the government is after you. I found that out when I woke up. I don't know why but we have to get you out of here."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Baby it's okay. We're safe. Baekhyunee we are safe. We will get out of here and I'll take you on a vacation for a little bit. We have to split up. The group is waiting at exit one. I'll create a distraction." Jiashuai said. Baekhyun shook his head.

"No. No."

"Baekhyunee. I promise. I will find you again. Can you wait for me? Can you do that for me?" Jiashuai asked. Baekhyun nodded.

"I love you so much. I promise to come back to you." Jiashuai said standing up. But something in Jiashuai's demeanor changed. The way he hugged Baekhyun tightly was wrong. It was a goodbye hug. Baekhyun knew he should've stayed. He knew he shouldn't have let him go. When he got to the exit only Kyungsoo and soldiers were there. The lost boys got captured and Jiashuai made a deal with Kyungsoo. He would give himself up only if Kyungsoo helped Baekhyun...


	6. Ruined Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events of tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// VIOLENCE  
> CHARACTER DEATH

Yixing placed his phone in his pocket. He took a look around. The event was starting Yixing pulled his mask up and spotted Joohyun. She gave him a head nod. Yixing was praying that Baekhyun wouldn't show up now. Yixing didn't want to drug Baekhyun but he didn't have a choice. After their steam session, Yixing slipped drugs into his drink. It hurt him but he needed to keep Baekhyun safe. He didn't give him the whole dosage and he should have. Yixing made his way inside along with the people gathering around. From his left, he spotted Luo. Please don't show up Baekhyun. The night was going smoothly as the creators talked about the new development. Joohyun motioned for Yixing to meet her outside. They met in the courtyard. There were other people outside smoking and laughing.

"Seulgi spotted Baekhyun. And so did the guys." Joohyun said.

"Where?"

"Come before it turns ugly," Joohyun said pulling up her dress to remove her handgun. Joohyun pushed Yixing down and let out a shot. The small crowd began to scream as the soldier hit the ground.

"Move now! Baekhyun is the left corridor!" Joohyun shouted charging toward the guard. She sent one swift kick to his leg sending him down before delivering a quick punch to his throat another guard grabbed her from behind. Joohyun sent him flying over her shoulder. She pulled the gun from his holster and let off four rounds knocking the oncoming guards. Joohyun took off running for cover. Meanwhile, Yixing made his way to Baekhyun. Baekhyun snapped the neck of an unsuspecting guard. Joy sent a shot hitting her target. One of the Lost Boys. Luo saw red. His eyes followed up. Jot gave him a big smile and wave.

"Take that bitch out!" Luo shouted into his earpiece. Baekhyun was on his way to the side door but Yixing grabbed his arm. He started pulling him out of the area. Baekhyun got out of his grip and shoved him.

"Yixing! Don't fuck with me! Those assholes have him in there! We're right here! Let's just get him out!"

"Baekhyun! Listen to me! We need to get out of here. We've been spotted and Luo is after you!"

"Then let! Let them come!" Baekhyun said turning to leave again. Yixing pulled him back only to get a swift punch to the jaw. He could feel his cheek swelling.

"If you touch me again, I'll knock you out," Baekhyun said clenching his fist. Rage. Yixing saw the pure rage in his eyes but under that rage, Yixing could see it. He could see Baekhyun trapped inside his own rage. Baekhyun turned and made his way to the door.  In 10 seconds, everything changed. Yixing took off running. Baekhyun's ear twitched. He heard it but he wasn't fast enough to react. Yixing grabbed Baekhyun. Baekhyun turned and pulled Yixing into his arm as he let out a single shot. Hitting Jinyoung, a Lost Boy, one of their top assassins, right in the head. Yixing's knees gave out. Baekhyun fell down with him. He noticed the blade lodged into Yixing's side. Baekhyun shook with fury.

"Baekhyunee," Yixing whispered holding his side. Red liquid was now soaking the back of his shirt. 

"No! No! No!" Baekhyun cried putting his gun down. He quickly applied pressure to the wound.

"Yixing stay with me! Please! Don't close your eyes." Baekhyun shouted. He sent a hard slap to his face.

"Boxian! We need to get out- Oh my God." Joy screamed. Baekhyun quickly helped Yixing to his feet.

"Hold it like that," Baekhyun commanded. Joy led the way shooting anything that came at them. They made it safely to the van. Where everyone else was.

"You stupid fuck!" Luo said grabbing Baekhyun.

"Guys knock it off! We have people that need treatment!" Joohyun said applying pressure to Seulgi's wound.

"MC, Drive!"

"Please! I'm sorry." Baekhyun cried holding Yixing's head to his chest.

"We need to lay him down." Joy said ripping her dress.

"Should we pull it out?" Luo asked laying Yixing down. Joy tore his white shirt. 

"Do not touch it! He will bleed all over this got damn van. Just fuck out of here and let me do this!" Joy shouted. Her eyes drifted to Joohyun who was trying to keep Seulgi awake. Yixing felt his eyes getting heavy. Baekhyun was holding on tightly to his hand and whispering into his ear. Yixing felt sleep take over.

-

-

When Yixing opened his eyes, he heard people talking. He sat up slowly. He was back in his bedroom. His head was hurting along with his side. He was dressed in black sweatpants. His torso was bandaged. Yixing tossed the blankets off his body.

"Take it easy." Huang Bo said pushing him back to the bed.

"Where is everyone?"

"Around."

"Did anyone die tonight?" Yixing asked holding his side. The two other men in the room looked at each other.

"Two of our people."

"Who?" Yixing asked. Yixing remembered someone in the van was injured.

"Jinyoung but he tried to kill you so Boxian took him out but Seulgi passed away in the van." A man answered. Yixing balled his fists in his lap.

"Who did it?"

"Sir-"

"Who killed her?"

"Eric."

"I want everyone in the meeting room," Yixing said standing. He stumbled but Huang Bo caught his arm.

"Jiashuai, slowly. You're recovering from a stab wound. You're lucky it didn't do real damage. Don't reopen the stitches." He said. The two men went to follow Yixing's order. Yixing made his way downstairs with Huang Bo's help. Bo opened the door to the meeting room where everyone waited quietly. Yixing's limp didn't go unnoticed. Baekhyun got up to help him but Yixing waved him off.

"I'm really disappointed in tonight's mission. From the disrespect to abandoning our own members."

"Sir-"

"Did I ask you to fucking speak!" Yixing shouted. Eric quickly put his head down.

"Because everyone wanted to be every man for themselves we lost a very valuable family member.  And I am pissed off! Luo, you know better than to go against my direct order. If I say I will handle it I will handle it!"

"Boxian broke out! He-" Luo was cut off by a punch. His jaw started to throb. Luo reacted jumping to attack. Yixing dodged his fist and quickly sent a punch to his gut. The two wrestled to the ground. The room remained still as they fought. Yixing quickly got the upper hand and started sending punches to his face. Luo dug his fingers into Yixing's wound. Yixing used all his force in the last punch knocking Luo out cold. Yixing looked down at his bloody fist and the face he just finished assaulting. His stomach turned. Yixing climbed off the body. His chest was heaving up and down as his breathing was trying to go back to normal rhythm. 

"Let this be a lesson," Yixing said holding his side.

"Yes, boss."

"Everyone is dismissed. Joohyun and Joy. I'll speak with you guys shortly." Yixing said sitting down. His stitches had reopened. Everyone started to pile out of the room. Huang Bo picked up Luo. Chanyeol helped carry him out the room. Baekhyun made his way to the door but Yixing grabbed his arm.

"This is your fault." He said. Baekhyun snatched his arm away.

"I didn't kill her."

"Baekhyun because of you the team couldn't focus! What the fuck is your problem?"

"Because of you, Jiashuai is still locked in there! I could have saved him!" Baekhyun shouted. Yixing stood up suddenly. He grabbed Baekhyun by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall.

"Baekhyun! A person died tonight! A girl who didn't even have to be apart of this! She died because of your mistake! You run into things blindly! Killing isn't going to stop this! It will just add on! Use your brain! We had a plan. We need details about the game and you just ruined any hope of getting him out before the tournament so if Jiashuai dies it's on you!" Yixing shouted. He closed his mouth and took a step back.

"Baekhyunee, I'm sorry. That came out. It won't be your fault."

"I have to save him. I have to save him. I can't let someone I love die because of me again. My sister, I shouldn't have left her. I left her to play at the arcade. It was only supposed to be 10 mins but I lost track of time. It was 30 mins. And when I got to her, she was dying. He killed her. He killed her because I left her. I abandoned her." Baekhyun cried.

"Baekhyunee, we will get him back."

"No! You don't know what it's like in SM! It's hard to get out of there!" Baekhyun said pushing him away.

"Baekhyun listen to me."

"No! You're not Jiashuai! You will never be him so stop! go away! Go away!" Baekhyun shouted mushing Yixing's face. Baekhyun took off running out the room. Yixing took a step in the same direction but all this time his open wound had been bleeding and he finally fainted.

-

-

Seven-year-old Yixing eyed the boy in front of him. They had the same features. He tilted his head and the boy followed. The boy was much paler and thinner. His clothes barely fit but he wore a big smile. He stuck out his hand.

"I'm Jiashuai." The boy said grinning.

"I'm Yixing," Yixing replied with the same grin.

"You look like me," Jiashuai said.

"Do you want to play?" Yixing asked. Jiashuai nodded and held out his hand. Yixing took it and the boys took off running to the swing set in the corner of the room. They spent all day playing in that white room with a single swing set. They chased each other, laugh, play fight, and laid down to stare at the starry ceiling. Jiashuai rolled to his side.

"I'm lonely here. Can you stay with me longer?"

"Where are your parents?" Yixing asked. Jiashuai shrugged.

"Do you want to come home with me? I live on an island."

"I live on an island too," Jiashuai replied. Yixing smiled. Jiashuai turned to focus on the starred ceiling. He pointed up.

"There. Do you see the brightest one?" Jiashuai asked. 

"Yes."

"When we look at the sky and see the biggest star we can think of each other," Jiashuai said. Yixing sat up smiling. In the small room, the boys got lost in their own world. Jiashuai was so happy to have a friend, a brother. Jiashuai held on tight to Yixing's hand as the man in white pulled him away.

"No don't take Yixing! Please!" Jiashuai cried squeezing the other's hand.

"I don't want to leave Jiashuai!" Yixing cried. Jiashuai was thrown to the floor. A tranquilizer gun put to his neck. Yixing kicked and cried. Jiashuia gave him a thumbs up and smile before his eyes dropped.

-

-

Yixing sat up in the bed. He was covered in sweat, his hands throbbing, and his side in so much pain. He remembered. He remembered what happened those two weeks. Yixing climbed out of bed to go to the balcony. He opened the door and stepped out into the cool night. He looked up at the sky to find the brightest star. Yixing raised his thumb and closed one eye.


	7. It's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events leading up to Mina's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// VIOLENCE  
> CHARACTER DEATHS

Baekhyun pushed the stroller along the street. Mina smiled and wrapped her arm around his. Mr.Zhang was stuck carrying the bags.

"How can women shop so much?" He said sighing.

"I just wanted to pick up some groceries. I will cook everyone a nice meal." Mina said stopping at a market. Something caught Baekhyun's eyes.

"Jiashuai?"He said leaving the stroller. Mr.Zhang grabbed the stroller as Baekhyun took off running. Mina turned to Mr.Zhang.

"Get the kids t the safe house! Call Yixing." Mian said running after Baekhyun. Baekhyun shoved the people out his way. His mask barely hanging on his face. He saw him. That had to be him. Yixing was home healing. Baekhyun reached a dead end. He spun around. Nowhere. He was hallucinating. He grabbed his chest to calm down his heart. He heard footsteps behind him. Baekhyun turned around. Everything froze for him. His palms became sweaty. Baekhyun took a step back.

"Jiashuai." He whispered. Jiashuai cocked his head to the side. His glare caused Baekhyun to shiver.

"It's me. It's Baekhyunee." Baekhyun said reaching out for his hand. He placed his right hand on his cheek after pulling down his mask.

"Baekhyun no!" Mina said rushing into the alley. Jiashuai turned around.

"Mina, stop!" Baekhyun said. Jiashuai turned around and punched Baekhyun in the face knocking him back a few feet. Mina jumped into action. Jiashuai easily dodged the first punch and sent a punch to her stomach. Mian stumbled back. Baekhyun stayed on the floor watching the fight unfold. He wanted to move. He wanted to help but he was shaking. For the first time, Baekhyun was shaking in fear. A gunshot snapped him back to reality. Mina's body hit the ground. Baekhyun started to crawl backward. He pulled his own gun out with his shaking hands. Jiashuai placed the gun to Baekhyun's head. Baekhyun's eyes roamed to Mina's body. His tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. 

"Shoot him," Mina mouthed out to him. Baekhyun looked back up to Jiashuai. His eyes were blank. 

"Jiashuai. I-" Baekhyun was cut off because Jiashuai pulled the trigger. Baekhyun dropped his gun. Jiashuai pulled the gun back and sent a blow to his face with the back of the gun. Baekhyun didn't fight back. He couldn't. He took the hits. 

"Jiashuai! Enough you fucking idiot! This was your target!" A voice shouted kicking Mina's body over. Jiashuai stood up and turned around. Baekhyun grabbed his leg.

"This guy. Who the hell is this? Her boyfriend?" The man said. Jiashuai kicked Baekhyun off.

"Bobohu," Baekhyun said trying to stand up. Jiashuai turned his head to the side.

"Bobohu," Baekhyun said spitting out blood. Jiashuai grabbed Baekhyun by the neck and slammed him into the wall strangling him.

"Listen he can't understand you! There's nothing up here! It's an empty shell." The short man said hitting Jiashuai's skull. Baekhyun reached out to touch the scar on Jiashuai's head. He was losing consciousness. 

"Bobohu loves you," Baekhyun said.

"Who the fuck is Bobohu?"  The man said laughing. Jiashuai's grip loosened.

"Bobohu......Baekhyunee. Please. Please kill me."

"Jiashuai!" The man said pulling him away.

"Baekhyunee! Shoot me hurry!" Jiashuai screamed. Baekhyun picked up his gun. He couldn't pull the trigger. Baekhyun dropped the gun as Jiashuai was thrown in a van along with Mina's lifeless body. Baekhyun dropped to his knees. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there staring at the blood on the floor.

"Baekhyun! Where's Mina?" Mr. Zhang asked. Baekhyun just pointed to the pool of blood.

"We need to get out of here. We need to get the twins to safety." Mr. Zhang said pulling him up. When they arrived at the house, it was chaos. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun and slammed him into the wall. 

"You son of a bitch! You got her killed! You didn't even try to fight him to save her! You sat there!" Chanyeol said punching the wall next to his head. Baekhyun didn't flinch nor blink. Yixing grabbed Chanyeol off of him.

"Chanyeol-"

"No! Stop defending him! He needs to pay for his actions! Mina is dead! Even if she wasn't your real relative, you have to feel something!" Chanyeol shouted.

"I do but fighting Baekhyun won't bring her back."

"You're not Jiashuai! Our leader has been locked away all this time!" Luo shouted.

"We're not following your orders especially since you're blinded by Boxian. Leave!" A man added. Baekhyun stood there silently. His eyes were blank as the boys started to argue and reach forward to grab him. Yixing pulled out a gun.

"No one is fucking touching him!. No one! You want us gone fine! I don't give a damn! You guys are a hopeless bunch anyways. I'm going to get my brother back. I don't need you."

"Then go! See how far you make it without the Lost Boys."

"See how far you'll make it. You think killing will end this? Where has it gotten this group? I know we come from different worlds okay! My life was never like this. You're right. I'm not Jiashuai. I will never be anything like him. I'm Yixing and all I can do is try. I can try and learn but killing isn't the only option we have. So if you're tired of the senseless killing then come with me or you can stay here and kill until there's nothing left. No humanity, no love, nothing." Yixing said pulling Baekhyun's body under his arm. Baekhyun didn't blink or move.

"I'm going with Yixing," Taeyong said stepping forward. Everyone's head snapped in his direction.

"I'm going to." Joohyun stepped forward with Joy behind her. Other Lost Boys followed and some stayed. Yixing was shocked to see Chanyeol stay on the other side. Yixing gave him a head nod and turned to leave.

"You can leave but that bastard dies tonight!" Luo said pulling his trigger. Yixing pushed Baekhyun down and shot Luo. It was a clean shot to the head. The room remains silent. Yixing put the gun down and picked up Baekhyun who was still mute and unresponsive.

"If anyone of you come after us, It will be the last move you make," Yixing said throwing Baekhyun on his back and leaving.

"You're safe Baekhyunee," Yixing said kissing his hand. Baekhyun's eyes stared ahead as the new group made their way to their vans. Yixing sat in the back with Baekhyun at his side. Joy examined Yixing's bandage. Huang Bo was driving. He looked in the mirror at Baekhyun. He shook his head. Yixing rubbed Baekhyun's cheek.

"Baekhyunee." He said softly. Baekhyun turned his head.

"Jiashuai, I thought I lost you," Baekhyun said throwing his arms around his neck. Yixing held him close and his eyes met Huang Bo's in the mirror. Yixing rubbed Baekhyun's back.

"I want to go to Paradisum. Like you said before. We can start over there." Baekhyun said kissing his neck. Yixing closed his eyes and nodded.

"Anything you want, Baekhyunee." He said holding on to him. Joy laid her head on Joohyun's shoulder. Everyone was down. They drove on quietly.


	8. I Love You, Bobohu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiashuai and Baekhyun's past

Jiashuai pulled back from the kiss and smiled. 

"Now," Jiashuai said taking off the blindfold. Baekhyun's eyes lit up. The night sky was full of bright stars. The woods around them seemed to take on a life of its own.

"This is so beautiful Jiashuai," Baekhyun said staring up at the sky. Jiashuai wrapped his hands around Baekhyun's waist.

"In Paradisum, It's like this every night I heard," Jiashuai said kissing his cheek.

"Paradisum? Why are you talking about that place?"

"When this is over. I'd like us to move there and get married." Jiashuai confessed. Baekhyun took his hands away from his hips.

"How can you live in such a fairytale world? We can never have a happy ending, Jiashuai. Plus Paradisum tickets cost a fortune. We're broke."

"Paradisum can give us that happy ending, Baekhyunee," Jiashuai said taking his hand. Baekhyun snatched it.

"We will never have a happy ending."

"I'll make sure you have a happy ending," Jiahsuai said pulling Baekhyun back into his arms. That night they fell asleep under the stars. Jiashuai smiled brightly as he held Baekhyun's body close to his. He laced their fingers together before bringing his hand up to kiss.

"I promise you a better life, Bobohu. Where there's no fighting, no more crying, just your beautiful smile every day. Us together forever, Bobohu." Jiashuai whispered. Jiashuai began to tell Baekhyun about the tale of the star Vega and the myth behind it. Baekhyun snuggled closer. He enjoyed Jiashuai's fairytales.

-

-

Mei stormed out the room. Jiashuai rolled his eyes and sat down. Baekhyun made his way inside. Jiashuai's eyes lit up.

"Bobohu." He said jumping out of his chair to hug Baekhyun. He kissed his face as Baekhyun giggled pushing him away.

"I haven't been gone that long."

"It's been 3 whole days 5 hours 23 mins and 34 seconds," Jiashuai said pouting.

"I spoil you," Baekhyun said kissing his lips. Jiashuai smiled. He lifted Baekhyun onto the table.

"Not here. Luo was super pissed last night."

"Urgh, no fun," Jiashaui said helping Baekhyun down to the floor.

"And I told you to stop calling me Bobohu. It's a soft baby name!" Baekhyun said shoving him and walking away. Jiashuai pulled him back.

"You are my soft baby. You're so cute. When you go to sleep you make cute little puppy sounds and then you force your little face into my side. Ahh! I want to protect you. My little sweet baby bobohu."

"Stop. It's embarrassing." Baekhyun said hiding his face in his chest. Jiashuai rubbed his back. Mei walked into the room.

"Are we going tonight?" Mei asked crossing her arms. Jiashaui continued to rub Baekhyun's back as Baekhyun got lost in his scent. It was his safe place. In Jiashuai's arms, in his scent, Baekhyun was safe. He could hear the conversation but Baekhyun wanted to bury himself in Jiashuai literally and figuratively.  Jiashuai kissed his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Jiashuai asked. Baekhyun smiled. Jiashuai bopped his nose with his index finger.

"I love you, Jiashuai."

"That sends my heart fluttering every time," Jiashuai said taking his hand and leading them to their room where they stayed until the mission time. Jiashaui continued kissing Baekhyun. The boys rolled their eyes.

"Can we get going lovebirds," Luo said laughing. Jiashuai gave him one last peck before hopping on his motorcycle. Baekhyun got on his own and rode behind him. The mission was going smoothly until Jiashuai lost sight of Baekhyun. Panic took over him as Mei's words replayed in his head. He shot the last soldier and took off running into the burning building. He found Mei. Mei was aiming at Baekhyun.

"Jiashuai, he doesn't belong with us."

"He belongs where I say he belongs."

"We could've been something. I loved you."

"Mei, I didn't feel that way."

"It hurts. It hurts so much to watch you love him." She said. Jiashuai's eyes followed her eyes. She was staring at Baekhyun. Even through the flames, Jiashuai's eyes could spot Baekhyun.

"Kill me or I'll kill him."

"Mei."

"I don't want to live in this world without your love." She said cocking her gun. Jiashuai put his gun down.

"I can't kill you. If you want to leave my side. You are free to go. You are a beautiful girl and there's someone better out there for you." Jiashuai said digging into his pocket. He handed Mei a small blue ticket.

"It's a one-way ticket to Paradisum," Jiashuai said. Mei took the ticket. Jiashuai pulled her into a hug.

"This isn't the life you should live. When you have children if you have a girl name her Vega." Jiashuai said kissing her cheek. The building was burning down now.  Mei gave him a head nod. From Luo's position, he could see the two. Jiashuai lifted his gun and pulled the trigger. Luo took off but Baekhyun grabbed him back along with other guys. Jiashuai was the last to come out the building. Luo grabbed Jiashuai sending a punch to his face. Baekhyun tackled Luo to the floor and sent punches to his face. Jiashuai quickly grabbed Baekhyun.

"I'm okay." He said. Baekhyun checked his face. He glared at Luo.

"How could you kill her! Baekhyun should be the one dead!" Luo screamed as men held him back. Jiashuai got on his bike ignoring everyone including Baekhyun. at home the mood was stiff. Baekhyun kissed Jiashuai's shoulder blade.

"She was going to kill me?'

"Yes."

"I love you, Jiashuai. I wouldn't let anyone kill me. Maybe next lifetime we can meet in Paradisum." Baekhyun said laying back on the bed. Jiashuai nodded. He pulled out the second blue ticket he had. Jiashuai sighed and placed it into the box. He hid it in his drawer and climbed into bed. Baekhyun already cuddling up to his side.

"I don't want to wait until next lifetime to give you a better life." He said kissing Baekhyun's forehead.

"Tell me one of your fairytales again," Baekhyun whined burying his face in Jiashuai's neck.

"Cinderella!"

"Eww no. I hate that one." Baekhyun said.

"You're so picky," Jiashuai said slapping his thigh. Baekhyun bit his collarbone.

"Tell me the star one with Vega and Altair," Baekhyun said closing his eyes. Jiashuai started the story and Baekhyun was soon fast asleep. That night Jiashuai held Baekhyun a little tighter, whispered more I love yous. That night Jiashuai cried for the very first time.

"I'm not going to make it out of here, Bobohu. But I know you can. I love you so much." Jiashuai said before slipping out of the bed. He grabbed his phone to make a call.

"Jiashuai"

"Kyungsoo, you promise me you'll keep him safe? No one will hurt him."

"I promise but you have to-"

"I know just give me a few more weeks with him please."

"That's all I can do. The gov't is cracking down."

"Okay. Thanks." Jiashuai said hanging up. Baekhyun sat up rubbing his eyes. His messy blonde hair all over the place and pouty lips, made him look too irresistible. Jiashuai smiled as Baekhyun reached out his hands. He climbed back in bed and kissed his lips.

"I love you, Jiashuai."

"I love you too, Bobohu." 


	9. History Cannot Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> events after Taeyong's injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small smut scene in the beginning.

Yixing closed the door and locked it.

"Are you okay?" Baekhyun asked holding his face. Yixing kissed him. Baekhyun stumbled back.

"Yixing. You're not mad anymore?" Baekhyun asked.

"No. No. I can't. I can't lose you." Yixing cried kissing him roughly.

"Yixing, you won't lose me," Baekhyun said. Yixing picked him up and laid him on the bed.

"Yixing let's talk, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings about this Jiashuai thing." Baekhyun cried as Yixing kissed his neck.

"Yixing," Baekhyun said as Yixing stripped from his clothes. Baekhyun sat up and ran his hands down his torso. 

"I can't lose you....not to him not to anyone," Yixing said. Baekhyun kissed him again and began to strip from his clothes. Yixing started to kiss down his body and Baekhyun moaned with every kiss, suck and lick. Yixing started to jerk him off. Baekhyun pulled him down.

"Don't stop kissing me. Please don't stop kissing me." Baekhyun begged. Yixing didn't stop kissing him. Even when their lungs screamed for air. Even when they could hardly breathe, It was suffocating but it was so damn good. Baekhyun moaned into the kiss as Yixing pounded into him. Yixing's mouth attacked his neck.

"Ahh-"

"Don't even think about saying his name....ever again," Yixing said biting down harshly on his skin. Baekhyun sobbed and dug his nails into the man above him.

"Faster." Baekhyun moaned. Yixing obeyed and gave them both the release they wanted. Baekhyun held onto Yixing.

"Xingja," Baekhyun said moving his hair from his face. Yixing looked up and smiled. After another round and 10 mins of kissing, the two showered and got dressed. Yixing responded to Joohyun's texts. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Joohyun wants to talk to me."

"You'll be okay. Just remember what I told you in the shower."

"When you said I could put my tong-"

"Hey, pervert! Focus! She just wants to check to make sure you okay here and here." Baekhyun said putting his hands on his head and heart. Yixing nodded. He removed his hands and kissed them.

"I'm fine. We'll get through this together. No matter what." Yixing said kissing his hands again. Baekhyun nodded. Baekhyun rubbed Yixing's cheek.

"No more topping for you."

"I learned from the best," Yixing said placing Baekhyun's finger in his mouth.

"Yixing, Joohnyun wants to see you now." Joy said knocking on the door. Yixing slides Baekhyun's finger out slowly. Baekhyun bit his lip.

"We'll talk later," Yixing said kissing his lips. Baekhyun smiled and touched his lips. Yixing made his way to the meeting room. Joohyun asked him to have a seat. Yixing declined.

"These last few days have been hard on you. I just want to ask some questions. What happened to Taeyong wasn't your fault." She said. Yixing nodded his head and took a seat. She started to place wires on his arm.

"Why did you leave today?"

"Baekhyun and I fought. We started saying things that were pretty harsh. I decided to go for a walk. Taeyong followed me. I think someone leaked our information."

"What?"

"We have a spy with us. There's no way they should've found us this easily."

"Do you know who it is?"

"I don't know but give it time. They will reveal it."

"Do you blame yourself for what happened."

"Yes, I should've been more careful. I thought hiding him was best. I drew them away and then doubled back to find Tae I stayed there until you guys found us."

"Did you and Baekhyun break up?"

"I'm not sure what that has to do with anything."

"Yixing you are the leader. I need to make sure that you treat everyone in this group equally. Baekhyun is not above us." Joohyun said eyes the machine. Yixing's heart spiked. Yixing swallowed.

"I love Baekhyun but you're right. I did put him above everyone even my own self sometimes but it won't happen again." Yixing confessed. Joohyun eyed the machine.

"If Baekhyun goes off plan we will not hesitate to put him down...And I'm not talking about sleep. He cost me my best friend."

"I'm sorry about Seulgi," Yixing said standing up. He pulled Joohyun into a hug. She hugged him back.

"But I have a plan. As long as I keep Baekhyun close, he will stay on the right path this time."

"Yixing, I'm trusting you."

"Don't worry. Baekhyun trusts me." Yixing said kissing her head. Joohyun nodded. They took off the wires and Yixing left the room. Baekhyun was waiting for him outside like an eager puppy. He grabbed his hand and pulled him away. Huang Bo came to Joohyun.

"What's up."

"He blames himself for Taeyong and I think he's masking his pain right now. Baekhyun is the only thing keeping him level-headed. Let them be but if Baekhyun ruins this plan I told Yixing he's gone." Joohyun said crossing her arms watching Yixing and Baekhyun talk.

"The damn twins. Baekhyun has them at his fingertips. I would hate to see the day they both meet. They'll kill each other." Huang Bo said. Joohyun nodded.

"If it comes to it.....Baekhyun is the one I'm killing." Joohyun said walking off. Huang Bo shook his head and chuckled. It really was Mei, Jiashuai, and Baekhyun happening all over again. This time history cannot repeat its self. 


	10. Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the island events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Violence

Baekhyun grabbed the scared person on the floor. Yixing cocked his head at the camera.

"Take him to safety along with the crying one," Yixing said waving them off.

"And you?" Baekhyun asked.

"I have some words for Luhan," Yixing replied. Baekhyun shoved Minseok and left the station. Yixing stood on the counter after telling Joy to turn the camera on. Yixing tapped the lens. He took a step back and pulled down his mask.

"You've really pissed me off. And let me tell you that you've pissed off the wrong twin. When I find you, I'm going to kill you. You ever single sick fuck working for this show and at SM. But your death will be personal. You had a good run with this show. It really was the show for 23 years straight. You're very welcome. I'm happy for you. Keep your guard up. This isn't the Yixing you created. I'm going to kill you. Until then take care of yourself and your beautiful wife and your two sons. I like their school uniform. Very classy and El Dorado like! Rich." Yixing said smiling. He gave the camera the middle finger before shooting it out. Yixing hopped down from the counter. A soldier rushed him. Yixing punched him in the face and shoved him to the floor. He stepped over him and quickly rushed to the safe point. Baekhyun held a gun to Minseok's head.

"Can we just leave! He's taking too long."

"If you leave him. I'll kill you!" Baekhyun shouted. Yixing got into the van. Minseok took off driving. They were getting shot at. Baekhyun cradled the unconscious twin to his chest. Yixing rolled his eyes. He sat down and texted Joy back. Minseok's driving skills came in handy because they lost the men after them. They drove to another safe point and switched cars. This time Yixing was driving and Minseok was in the back with the other twin. Yixing reach out and kissed Baekhyuns hand.

"He's safe stop crying," Yixing said wiping Baekhyun's face with the back of his hand. Baekhyun nodded. The ride remained quiet. Baekhyun switched so he could sit in the back. Yixing clenched his teeth. 

"Hey! Focus on the road." Minseok shouted. Yixing reached over and slammed his face into the dashboard. Minseok screamed as his nose started to bleed. The twin woke up. He jumped out of Baekhyun's arms.

"What? What's happening."

"No calm down.  It's me Baekhyunee." Baekhyun said reaching for him.

"Minseok, What's going on?" He cried.

"They're kidnapping us."

"What!"

"Hey shut the fuck up!" Yixing shouted.

"Who is this guy! Why does he look like me!"

"You're name is-"

"Stop it! You'll scare him. Xingja" Baekhyun said kicking the seat and turning to the twin.

"I'm sorry I took so long to come," Baekhyun said pulling him closer. He quickly covered his mouth and nose with a cloth. Minseok turned back to the front as the twin struggled in the back.

"It's okay. You have to sleep until we get you home. I promise." Baekhyun whispered until the body stopped fighting. Yixing rolled his eyes and pressed the brake pedal hard sending Baekhyun flying forward. Baekhyun pulled out a gun and pointed it at the back of his head.

"Hey, guys! Calm down! Please." Minseok screamed. Yixing rolled his eyes and started driving. Baekhyun put the gun away. He bent down and kissed the twins face. Minseok was glad they arrived because Baekhyun and Yixing argued most of the way on what to do with the knocked out man. They finally settled on bringing him home. Baekhyun carried him inside and placed him on the bed. Yixing shoved Misneok inside. The group gathered. Baekhyun came downstairs.

"Where is he?" Joohyun said.

"Yixing is upstairs," Baekhyun replied. Joohyun nodded, in a few seconds guns were drawn. Minseok put his hands up. Jongdae wanted to run over.

"Taeyong is up." Huang Bo said wheeling him in. Taeyong pointed.

"That's not Yixing! That's Jiashuai! He shot me!" Taeyong shouted. Everyone's head snapped.

"That's"

"It's okay Baekhyunee. This was getting a little boring." Jiashuai said.

"Baekhyun you knew didn't you!" Joohyun shouted. Baekhyun nodded.

"You fucking asshole! He almost killed Tae!" Joohyun said pointing the gun at Baekhyun. 

"When did you find out?" She screamed.

"When he got home. He didn't have the scar on his side like Yixing did from the knife wound."

"Two weeks! Yixing was back on that island for two weeks and you were laid in bed with him!" Joohyun cocked her gun. Jiashuai pulled out his gun. Jaehyun put a gun to Jiashuai's head. Jiashuai smiled.

"Guys. This is crazy." He said smiling.

"Drop the gun. I'll blow Baekhyun's fucking head off!" Joohyun shouted.

"And then I'll kill you." Jiashuai said laughing.

"I don't care. I don't care." Joohyun said ready to pull the trigger. Joy placed a gun to Joohyun's head.

"Drop the gun, Irene. I don't want to do this." She said. Joohyun felt tears forming. Joy pointed a gun at Ten and shot him in the leg. Joohyun placed the gun down.

"We're leaving."

"Joy- Why?" Joohyun said dropping the gun. Baekhyun quickly grabbed it. Jiashuai punched Jaehyun knocking him to the floor.

"A long time ago it wasn't my father to save me, It was Jiashuai. My father ran like a coward when they started burning the house down. He left me and ran to safety. Jiashuai saved me. He sent me to ED because he had connections, the lady took me in and raised me. Every month he sent me money to make sure I was eating and studying. But that suddenly stopped. And then the show started again and I did everything in my power to find him. I didn't know he was a twin either until Jiashuai came here. The real Jiashuai walked through that door two weeks ago and I knew. I can't let anything happen to him so let us go." Joy said.

"Hate the break up the cry fest but were just getting started." Hid, a lost boy said. Jiashuai turned to see his old group.

"Guys! Where is Luo?" Jiashuai said.

"Is that really you?"

"Yes, long story but I'm here," Jiashuai replied. The Lost Boys pointed guns at the others.

"Hey, no one is dying. We're going to steal some supplies and leave. They have Yixing. You guys have me back. We're all fighting the same cause." Jiashuai said waving them off.

"But tie them up," Jiashuai said sitting on the last step. The Lost Boys started to tie them up. When they were finished, they robbed the house. Jiashuai swung a backpack on his shoulder.

"Thanks for having me. It was fun. I hope you guys get Yixing back. I'm sure it'll be fine. This was his idea. I'm sure he can fill you in. Baekhyun come." Jiashuai said holding his hand out. Baekhyun looked up at the room at the top of the stairs.

"We have to save your sister. I'm the only one that knows where she is." Jiashuai said. Baekhyun's head snapped in his direction. He took his hand and the group left with Joy behind them. The room was quiet. It was a defeated eerie quiet. They lost.. A door opened. Yixing stood at the top of the stairs.

"Uhh, what's going on?" Yixing asked.


	11. The Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing and Jiashuai switch

Yixing laughed at Taeyong's bad joke.

"You didn't have to follow me."

"I don't really trust Jongdae."

"I got that vibe too," Yixing replied. Yixing decided to stop at a shop. A small sheep charm caught his eyes. Taeyong was busy stuffing his face at the food market to notice he lost Yixing. Yixing stuffed the small charm in his pocket. He wanted to give it to Baekhyun. Yixing hated arguing. Once in 8th grade, this boy argued with him on how the seating arrangements should go and Yixing cried in the bathroom after 6th period. He hated it. He's surprised he didn't cry with Baekhyun. Yixing heard a gunshot and ran towards it as everyone ran away. Taeyong was shot. Yixing pulled him into a small alley. Taeyong shoved him.

"Hey, It's okay! I signaled them. They'll find us."

"Jiashuai. He's" Taeyong said pointing behind him before passing out. Yixing turned around only to get a kick to the face. Jiashuai wrapped his hand around Yixing throat and slammed him into the ground.

"We finally meet. I've been waiting for this." Jiashuai said punching him.

"First you get the better life then you steal my boyfriend. I'm going to kill you." Jiashuai said. Yixing grabbed onto his arms. Jiashuai smiled as he strangled his brother.

"Plan." Yixing managed to say. Jiashuai loosened his grip. Yixing sat up gasping for air. The twins eyed each other.

"Take my place. I'll go back to the island."

"Are you stupid?"

"Baekhyun, he really needs you. They all need you. I'm no help there. On the island, I have people I need to save."

"They'll erase your memory before they send you in there idiot," Jiashuai said pulling Yixing up.

"I'm not good at any of this."

"Yeah, you suck. How's my Bobohu?"

"Bobohu?"

"Baekhyunee?"

"I call him Baekhyunee too," Yixing said smiling. Jiashuai's smile disappeared.

"Sorry. But the offer still stands. The Lost Boys will only listen to you. And Baekhyun he really needs you."

"Yixing this isn't even me. This is my body yes. I'm in control right now but at a flip of a switch, they change me. I don't know how but I can't control myself. It's like I'm missing parts of me. I just hate and want to kill everything."

"I think I might know. But I can't confirm unless we switch places. Two weeks. Come get me from the island in two weeks. Or whenever the show starts again. Knowing Luhan it will be up and running soon. By then you can round up the lost boys" Yixing said taking off his clothes. Yixing filled him in on important things as much as he could. They quickly changed. 

"This is stupid. What if they switch me and I start killing?"

"Fight it as long as you can. Your Bobohu will be there tell him everything. He's smart. He will help you defeat this. We have to do this. This is the only way I can help."

"You're crazy," Jiashuai said before punching Yixing and knocking him out. The soldiers came. Jiashuai handed Yixing over.

"Change of plans. I'll go in Yixing's place to keep an eye out. If I step out of line you guys can take over. No worries." Jiashuai said. The soldier called up their leader. Jiashaui rolled his eyes. The leader gave him the okay. Jiashuai hit his head on the wall and sat down next to Taeyong. Joohyun and the team arrived to take them back to the safe house. Baekhyun was standing at the bottom of the steps. He quickly ran over to Jaishaui and hugged him. Jiashuai wrapped his arms around him. Baekhyun held his hand and took him upstairs to their room. Where Jiashuai couldn't stop kissing him. He removed his shirt. Baekhyun ran his hand down his torso. Yixing was stabbed there should be a wound. Baekhyun's eyes twinkled. He reached up and kissed him.

"Don't stop kissing me." Baekhyun cried.

-

-

In the shower, Jiashaui filled Baekhyun in on Yixing's plan. He left out some parts for reasons. Baekhyun clung to him.

"We have to go get him."

"We will in two weeks but for now you need to help me be him. He's kind of a loser from what I've seen." Jiashuai said picking Baekhyun up and placing his back on the shower wall. Baekhyun started the kiss and wrapped his legs around Jiashuai's waist as he slides in. They both moaned. When they were done, Baekhyun told him as much as he could. Jiashuai kissed Baekhyun's neck.

"I love Yixing. I'm sorry for doing this." Baekhyun said pulling away. Jiashuai sighed.

"Can you just love until he's back. Please. Like old times." Jiashuai asked with a pout.

"When Yixing gets back, let's bring him with us."

"Anything to keep you happy. My motto right?' Jiashuai said smiling and kissing his lips. Baekhyun smiled and nodded. Jiashuai's smile disappeared as Baekhyun left the room.......


	12. A Night of Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost Boys vs Joohyun's group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Violence  
> Character Deaths

Yixing took a sharp left turn. His heart was pounding in his chest. He called Baekhyun as soon as he got the phone from Junmyeon. He knew there was no way Jiashuai would let Baekhyun die that easily. Yixing had to make it to Baekhyun first. They agreed to meet in a neutral setting. Away from the bases. Yixing got there first. 

"Yixing you need to come with us," Sehun said blocking his path.

"Sehun stop," Yixing said. Baekhyun reached the meeting point. He pulled out his gun. Shots were fired. Baekhyun took cover. He was so close to Yixing. No one was going to ruin this. Baekhyun stood up only to have a gun put to his head.

"Bobohu," Jiashuai said. Baekhyun turned around.

"Come home," Jiashuai said with his arms open. Baekhyun grabbed his arm causing him to drop the gun. He flipped Jiashuai over. Baekhyun stepped back. Jiashuai stood up and smiled.

"Baekhyun you and I both know you never win fighting me. So-" Jiashuai was cut off by two quick hits to the face. He stumbled back and Baekhyun swiped his legs out. He pounced on top of him and started punching. Joy rushed over only to be tackled by Joohyun. Joy stood up.

"Joohyun. You don't understand, Jias-" Joohyun punched her and tackled her to the ground. Joy kicked her off and stood up. This time she went rushing in. Joohyun blocked the first few punches but took two shots to the rib. On the other side Sehun, Kai and HB were having a shootout with the other Lost Boys. Yixing tried to spot Baekhyun through the chaos. His eyes landed on Jiashuai fighting him. Jaehyun was shot down. Yixing checked his pulse but he was gone. sehun shot Hid killing him instantly. Yixing grabbed a gun and left the others behind.

"Yixing, don't!" Baekhyun shouted. Jiashuai turned around but Baekhyun grabbed his hair and slammed him into the wall. A lost Boy had already started fighting Yixing. 

"Baekhyun, you're hurting me! I just want you to come! You promised you would wait for me!" Jiashuai screamed throwing Baekhyun to the floor he sent two kicks to his stomach.

"Everything I did for us. I fought for us. I gave up for us." Jiashuai said sending another kick. Yixing came from behind but Jiashuai was too quick and sent a punch to his stomach.

"Jiashuai! You have to fight it!" Yixing said before being tossed aside.

"I can't! The ringing won't stop!" Jiahsuai said grabbing his head. He turned to Baekhyun.

"Please just kill me," Jiashuai cried. Baekhyun picked up Yixing's fallen gun and placed it on his head. Yixing got up but a trigger was pulled. A body hit the ground just as soldiers came rushing in. Yixing screamed as Joohyun pulled him away. He pushed her off and went running over to Jiashuai who was holding Baekhyun.

"No no no." Jiashuai cried cradling his body. Yixing dropped to his knees and felt his wrist for a pulse. Jiashuai snatched his arm away.

"He's still alive. We have to move." Yixing said.

"He's going with me."

"No time to fight! We have the things at home to save him. Jiashuai. We need to make it out of here alive if you want to save Baekhyun." Joohyun said tying her hair. She grabbed the gun giving one to Yixing.

"Please, Baekhyun." Jiashuai cried. Yixing bent down.

"Jiashuai we have to move. Apply pressure to the wound and let's go." Yixing said. Joohyun turned around and took a look at Baekhyun. HB arrived. He looked at Joohyun and shook his head.

"Move him and he won't make it," HB said. Jiashuai and Yixing's head snapped in his directions. HB laid Baekhyun on the ground. Jiashuai's face still freshly covered with Baekhyun's blood and his. 

"Jiashuai. We need to clear out if we have any hope for Baekhyun." Yixing said. Jiashuai grabbed the gun and left the area.

"Hurry. He's not going to make it." HB said. Yixing could see the color draining from Baekhyun. He turned and threw up. Jiashuai was hellbent on finding the person that pulled the trigger on Baekhyun. It was a sniper. Jiashuai stood where Baekhyun was shot. He closed one eye and made a rectangle with his hands. He saw a reflection. He dodged the first shot. Jiashuai made his way to the building. On the ground, everyone was ordered to take down the soldiers. Lost Boys helped the smaller group. Jiashuai made it to the top of the building easily. The sniper had his sight set on Joy. Jiashuai grabbed him just as he shot. The two started to fight but Jiashuai got the upper hand. Shooters are usually shit in combat fighting. Jiashuai dangled the man over the edge of the building.

"Why did you shoot him."

"Luhan said. He said to take Baekhyun out. I was following ord-"the man wasn't able to finish because Jiashuai dropped him off the building. Jiashuai took the stairs down and shot the first person to coem in eye view. Luckily it was a soldier. They started to retreat but Jiashuai ordered Lost Boys to kill them all. He returned to HB. Joohyun was pressing down on Baekhyun's wound. Her hands covered in blood. Yixing was frozen in place. He didn't cry and he didn't move. Joy came over in a van where Baekhyun was laid in the back. HB started driving while Joy and Joohyun worked on Baekhyun. HB looked at Joohyun who shook her head. He sighed and continued driving. On this night both sides lost people. On this night, Zhang Yixing saw the world for what it truly was.


	13. Capture The Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight's events

"Okay, the rules are simple. The flags are located there on each end. The object of the game is to capture each other's flags and bring it back to your base. If you get tagged on defense you go to the jailhouse. There. Your teammates can come get you if they tag you in the jail and get over the checkpoint." Yixing explained pointing to the areas.

"what loser doesn't know how to play Capture the flag?" Junmyeon said laughing. Sehun took a step away from him. Jiashuai stared at him.

"I mean-Sorry," Junmyeon said.

"I pick Joy," Jiashuai said.

"I'll take Chanyeol." Yixing. The teams divided into two groups. Junmyeon, Joy, Jiashuai, Daeil, Sehun and the other group consisted of Chanyeol, Yixing, Ten, Taeyong, and Kai.

"Let's kill off Yixing first."

"Hey, we're not killing." Joy said grabbing his shirt. Jiashuai smiled.

"Fine. Me and Joy will be on offense. The rest on defense."

"More people should be on offense," Sehun said. Jiashai nodded.

"Hey losers let's start," Taeyong shouted. The teams ran through 5 exhausting rounds of Capture the Flag. Somewhere down the line, it turned into actual combat. Chanyeol started dragging Junmyeon to the jail area. Joy jumped onto his back and took him down. Junmyeon went off running. Yixing on the other side quickly dodged Sehun and grabbed Jiashuai's team's flag. He started sprinting to the safety line. Jiashuai was now chasing him. Yixing passed the flag off to Ten. Sehun now chased him down. Ten passed it to Taeyong who passed it to Kai. Jiashuai was ready to grab Kai but Yixing tackled him to the floor. Kai crossed the line and the team went wild. Jiashuai shoved off a laughing Yixing.

"We won," Yixing said standing up. He reached down his hand to help Jiashuai. Jiashuai stared at it before finally grabbing on. He shoved Yixing to the floor and walked off. 

"Jiashuai, how does it feel to be a loser," Taeyong said laughing. Jiashuai glared at him before taking his dirty covered shirt off.  Yixing couldn't stop laughing. everyone decided to shower then come down to eat together. Chanyeol, Ten, Sehun, and Kai waited for Taeyong.

"I think Joy might be impressed with you winning," Sehun said. Taeyong smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes. I heard her talking about the winning team. How awesome they played." Chanyeol added.

"I was on the winning team," Taeyong said excitedly. They started laughing and shoving each other. HB and Joohyun even joined them and a few other lost boys. Yixing sat his phone on the table. The app he was waiting to open. Baekhyun was waiting for him. Jiashuai snatched his phone.

"Jia-"

"Relax and enjoy the moment." He said putting it in his pocket. Yixing pouted but soon was joining in the conversation. His mind kept drifting to Baekhyun. He asked for his phone back and disappeared upstairs. Joy sat down in Jiashuai's lap. Taeyong frowned. Joy whispered into his ear. Jiashuai smiled and nodded. Joy stood up and left the room. And soon Jiashuai followed. Taeyong decided to call it a night early. The rest of the boys felt bad. Jiashuai followed Joy into her room. He took a seat on her bed. Joy reached under her bed and pulled out the small case. She placed it on the bed and crawled into his lap. Jiashuai gave her a smile. She opened the case and pulled out wires attaching the small circles to his temples. She kissed his forehead before doing the same to herself. Jiashuai hugged her close as she switched the button on. He laid them back as their heartbeat sync together.

"Don't go too deep this time." He whispered. Joy nodded and closed her eyes as Jiashuai held her.

"The ringing started again?" She asked.

"Yes."

"When?"

"Earlier today." He replied.

"You're doing good holding off."

"It hurts a lot." He confessed. Joy winced.

"Not too deep," Jiashuai said.

"I know, I'm sorry." She said. They laid there quietly for a while. Jiashuai squeezed down on Joy's arm.

"Joy no more! Get out!"

"Just a little bit more." She said. The ringing started to get louder.

"Joy get out of my fucking head!"

"Jiashuai!" Joy shouted. He sat up and pulled the wires off of his head. Joy wiped the blood from her nose. Jiashuai climbed out the bed. Joy went to the bathroom to clean up. Jiashuai sat on the bed with his head in his hands. A soft hand touched his shoulder causing him to jump. Joy grabbed his face.

"What are you hiding? It was dark, Jiashuai."

"I don't know!" He said snatching away.

"Hey calm down." She said turning his face back to her.

"I don't know what's in there," Jiashuai confessed. Joy held his head to her chest.

"We will find the missing part. I promise." She said. Jiashuai pulled back. Joy kissed his lips. Jiashuai pulled back and stood up.

"Taeyong is a good kid. He likes you." Jiashuai said before leaving the room. He stood outside the room he has been avoiding. He hid behind the wall as Yixing came out. Jiashuai slipped inside. On the bed was a headset,  He turned it on and placed it on his head before laying down. When he opened his eyes he was in a field.

"Yixing, you went to the bathroom quickly," Baekhyun said smiling holding his hand. Jiashuai smiled. Baekhyun's black hair was short. His boyish grin caused Jiashuai's heart to skip a beat. Baekhyun kissed his lips.

"Do you want to watch the sun go down with me," Baekhyun said pulling him to sit down.

"Baekhyunee,"

"Yixing, why do you sound so sad?" Baekhyun said smiling. He reached up and wiped his tear.

"I'm not.I'm really happy. Are you happy Baekhyunee?" Jiashuai asked. Baekhyun nodded.

"It's safe here. With you like this." Baekhyun said hugging him. Jiashuai hugged him until he finally fell asleep. That's when he removed himself from the game. He took the headset off and took out the small chip in the system. Jiashuai wiped his tears and stuffed it in his pocket. The ringing in his head was getting too loud. He went to his room packed a bag and left in the night. Yixing came back to the game to find Baekhyun missing completely. 

"He took him!" Yixing screamed rushing out of the room. Everyone came out. HB tried to calm him down. Joohyun rushed into the room to find out the same. Jiashuai drove off in the middle of the night with Baekhyun in his pocket.


	14. Party for Jiashuai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party for Jiashuai.

Jiashuai kicked up a rock. Chanyeol stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Why are we out here?" Jiashuai asked.

"Cause it's a nice day."

"You don't even like me," Jiashuai said stopping.

"You're right. I hate you."

"She's not dead," Jiashuai said. Chanyeol shoved him into the wall. Jiashuai removed his hand with ease. He brushed his shoulder off.

"What do you mean?"

"What they did to me they did to her."

"Where is Mina?"

"She's safe. Don't worry."

"She's alive though?"

"She is. I have a person so I know she is safe." Jiashuai said. Chanyeol took a seat on the ground. Jiashuai leaned on the wall and crossed his arms.

"We got married as soon as we turned 18. I know that show was fucked up but I met the love of my life. I still remember our wedding. It was at Sheep's Point. She looked so beautiful." He said.

"We'll get her back. Don't worry." Jiashuai said reaching his hand out. Chanyeol took it just as Joy made her way over.

'Bonding?" She said laughing. Jiashuai held out his hand and Joy took it. The trio walked around the market looking at various shops. Joy bent down to look at the small blue object. It resembled a teapot without the spout. It was round, blue and white with the words NeverLand written in cursive. Jiashuai bent down behind her. She lifted the top and Tinkerbell started to spin.

"The sound doesn't work. I found this junk. I'll sell it to you for a few grand." the old man said spitting onto the floor.

"Is it really worth that much with no sound." Joy said closing it. Jiashuai continued to stare at the glass object. Joy turned her head and Jiashuai turned and smiled.

"Neverland." He said. She nodded.

"Hate to break you guys up but we should get back," Chanyeol said. Jiashuai stood up and took a step away from Joy. She blushed and fixed her hair.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up." Jiashuai said.

"Okay." Joy said walking away. Chanyeol stood there shaking his head. Jiashuai grabbed the glass object.

"I'll take this for free," Jiashuai said. The old man shook his head and reached over to grab it back but Jiashuai grabbed his hand and bent it back.

"I'm sure you are just another disgusting trash that robbed people of these items. And resell them overpriced. You're a piece of shit and if I catch you selling, here again, I'll make you wish you never met me." Jiashuai said grabbing his shirt. The man was shocked.

"Everyone! This generous man has decided to give away all of his treasures. Enjoy!" Jiashuai announced. The crowd rushed over and started taking things. Jiashuai shoved the man to the floor and walked off with the Tinkerbell treasure. Chanyeol started laughing. Jiashuai stuffed the treasure in Chanyeol's bag.

"She likes you," Chanyeol said. 

"Who?"

"Joy. It's obvious. If you haven't noticed."'

"I've noticed. " Jiashuai said walking in front now. Chanyeol grabbed his shirt.

"That's not cool. You can't lead people on. At least tell her you're not interested."

"I told her she should."

"Do you like her back?"

"What's it to you?"

"Because you could be holding her back by selfishly letting her follow you around like a lovesick puppy," Chanyeol said.

"I don't want relationship advice."

"The whole thing with Baekhyun. Jiashuai, if you're going to get over this you have to let go."

"Everyone thinks to let go will make it better but I can guarantee you it will make it worse."

"How can you heal in the past?" Chanyeol said.

"The only thing keeping me in control is the memories I have with Baekhyun. You want to know why they haven't been able to fully control me. Baekhyun. The dark place in my head is Baekhyun. Once that breaks, it's back to killer me. I don't think anyone wants that to happen." Jiashuai said.

"That's so fucked up," Chanyeol said. Jiashuai nodded.

"It sucks but I live with it. I live with it because I have to. And you know what your first love hurts like a bitch. I would do anything to make this right. I would rather be back on that table than to watch my brother and him be together. I want them to be happy and I deserve to be happy. I'm not going to be around much longer."

"Will helping you get the other half back help?"

"I hope. The other part is my happiness."

"Then we're getting it back," Chanyeol said proudly. Jiashuai smiled and continued walking. They made it to the home. Jiashuai noticed something was off. He opened the door to the house and all the lights were off.

"Chanyeol stay close." He said silently walking into the house further. the lights suddenly came on and everyone shouted surprised. Jiashuai grabbed the first person and flipped them over. Junmyeon opened his eyes to a gun pointed at his face.

"Jiashuai no! Relax. It's a surprise party." Joy said running over to help Junmyeon up. Jiashuai stood up and put his gun away.

"What?"

"Happy 24th Birthday!" Everyone shouted. The room was decorated in purple and white. Jiashuai stared at the balloons and the streamers.

"My birthday is on the 7th." He said. Joy laughed.

"We threw it now," Sehun said. Jiashuai smiled and pulled Joy into a hug.

"It was all Taeyong's idea." Joy confessed. Jiashuai held out his fist. Taeyong flinched out of reflex but pounded it.

"I've never had a birthday party before. So thank you." Jiashuai said.

"Great let's play Pin the Tail on the Donkey!" Taeyong said wrapping his eyes.

"What the hell?" Jiashuai said as they spun him around.

"You have to try to pin it on the donkey," Joohyun said laughing. Jiashuai pulled down the mask to look at the donkey. He nodded and put it back on as Kai spun him around. Jiashuai was way off the mark but everyone had a turn and was just as bad. Food and drinks soon filled them up. Jiashuai got upset when they played musical chairs and he lost. He sat on the side being a sore loser. Baekhyun was the next to get out. He took a seat next to Jiashuai. Jiashuai turned to stare at him. Baekhyun could feel it. He stood up and nodded to the back door. The two slipped out. They stood under the stars silently. Jiashuai spoke first.

"I don't hate you." He said. Baekhyun hugged his waist. Jiashuai wrapped his arms around him.

"I could never hate you."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Baekhyun cried.

"I know. All of this is messed up. We weren't meant to be in this universe. But I'm sure in an alternate universe we're together and happy and the world isn't shitty. We're married and we adopted all boys."

"Two girls," Baekhyun said laughing.

"Urgh."

"You promised two girls," Baekhyun said burying his face in Jiashuai's neck. Jiashuai rubbed his back.

"Yes but the alternate universe me didn't promise that," Jiashuai said laughing. They got quiet again. Jiashuai could hear Baekhyun sniffling.

"Don't wipe your snot on me."

"I'm not!" Baekhyun said holding him tighter.

"What are we going to do?" Jiashuai said rubbing his back.

"Let me help you find the other part. This is my fault." Baekhyun said. Jiashuai nodded. Baekhyun wiped his nose on Jiashuai's shirt. 

"Bobohu," Jiashuai said laughing. Baekhyun smiled.

"I can't let you go until I find that other half. I hope that we can be friends until then."

"Of course," Baekhyun said.

"Can I have a goodbye kiss," Jiashuai said with a pout. Baekhyun kissed his lips. Yixing opened the back door to invite them in for the cake. Jiashuai was the first to pull back from the kiss. His eyes met Yixing's. Yixing turned and left. Jiashuai wiped Baekhyun's lips.

"Goodbye Bobohu," Jiashuai said before leaving Baekhyun standing there. Baekhyun slipped inside a few mins after. Yixing wrapped his arms around him. Everyone started to sing happy birthday. Jiashuai smiled and stared at the cake.

"Make a wish," Joy said.

"For what?"

"That's what you do," Taeyong said laughing.

"Close your eyes blow out the candles and make a wish," HB said laughing. Jiashaui did it. Cake and drinks filled the rest of the night. By Midnight everyone was drunk. Jiashuai laid his head on Joy's lap as Taeyong continued his rant keeping everyone entertained.

"Okay, so who's dick is the biggest?" Taeyong said turning to Baekhyun who was downing another shot. He choked and spit it up.

"Good question," Junmyeon said. Everyone turned to Baekhyun.

"Can I say mine," Baekhyun said.

"Baekhyun topped you both?" Taeyong said turning to the twins. They both nodded.

"Has Yixing topped Baekhyun?"

"Omg can we not talk about my sex life," Yixing said burying his face in Baekhyun's back. Baekhyun shook his head and everyone started laughing.

"Aren't you a virgin?" Junmyeon asked Taeyong.

"What? Who told you that?" 

"Guys let's stop asking sex questions." Joy said running her fingers through Jiashuai's hair.

"Is it true to slept with Jiashuai?" Junmeyon asked. Everyone's head snapped in Joy's direction. Jiashuai closed his eyes and smiled. Joy slapped his face.

"I take that as a yes," Sehun said.

"Has everyone slept with Jiashuai in this house?" Taeyong said downing the rest of his drink and slamming the bottle down. Everyone nodded.

"Are you freaking serious?" Taeyong said standing up. Everyone started laughing.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was true." He said sitting back down.

"What happened to everyone's families. Like how did we all end up here?" Kai asked looking at his empty bottle.

"I grew up in an orphanage. I was never adopted so once I turned 18 I moved out. I lived on the streets for awhile then met these guys who taught me a lot. I got into hacking because of them. They got caught and sent away and I ran and started a new life. Now I'm here." Taeyong said smiling.

"Me and Jongin have always been together. Our families died during a drought. We traveled together until we found Junmyeon. His family took us in. And we've been together since." Sehun spoke next.

"I met Joy and Seulgi at an all-girls school. My father is a sergeant. I hated everything the gov't stood for so I often acted out and started protesting. My family sent me away and that's when I ran away." Joohyun said smiling at Joy.

"And we know Baekhyun, Jiashuai, and Yixing's sad ass stories we don't need to hear it anymore," Taeyong said. Jiashuai stood up.

"Thanks for tonight. I had fun and I felt happy to have friends or umm family. If you guys will let me call you that. I've never had a real birthday party, so I appreciate you guys throwing me one. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you guys in the beginning. That's the only time I will say sorry and thank you." 

"That was touching," Taeyong said wiping his fake tear. Jiashuai pushed him. everyone started to clean up. Joohyun watched Yixing and Jiashuai cleaning up in the kitchen. The brothers were laughing. She smiled.

"We'll get through this," HB said giving her shoulder a squeeze. Joy walked into the kitchen to empty a plate. Yixing shoved Jiashuai. Jiashuai glared at him. Yixing smiled and left the room. Joy sat on the countertop and watched Jiashuai stack the plates. He turned and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Thank you," Jiashuai said.

"For?"

"The present." He said walking between her legs. He placed his hands on the counter.

"It was nothing." She said. Jiashuai leaned in and kissed her lips. Joy froze up. Jiashuai pulled back. Joy placed her forehead on his.

"I don't want to be a replacement."

"You're not-" Jiashuai started to say but she put her finger on his lips.

"You're not over him and that's fine a talk isn't going to make it better. And I know you're not 100% in this because you're afraid. Your main focus is to get your mind back to its right state. And I will help you as long as it takes but jumping into a relationship could make things worse for both of us. I know you don't want to hurt me. You've taken care of me all this time so please this time let me take care of you so that we can create our own happy ending." Joy whispered. Jiashuai closed his eyes and nodded. Joy pulled his face to hers and kissed his lips. she hopped down from the counter and walked towards the exit. She stopped and turned around.

"But we can still have fun, Zhang Jiashuai." She said with a wink. Jiashuai smiled and followed her upstairs. Taeyong laid his head in Joohyun's lap.

"Let's get married."

"Tae." She said laughing.

"Everyone is dating here except for me."

"There's no rush to find someone. We have all the time in the world." Joohyun said kissing his forehead.

"Do you want to cuddle at least?"

"Shut up and enjoy what you're getting." She said turning his head. He hummed. The night slipped on quietly. Jiashuai was up sitting at Joy's desk working on the Tinkerbell gift. He put the screwdriver down and smiled. He opened the box and let the sound fill the room. He watched the Tinkerbell spin around to the sweet tune. Joy sat up.

"What are you doing, It's 3 am." She said stretching. Jiashuai closed the box and turned to her. She had her arms stretched out.

"Come." She said. He nodded and crawled into the bed. Joy laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Jiashuai wrapped an arm around her. His heartbeat was slowing down. He held her hand. She started to play with his fingers and he played back causing her to laugh. Joy kissed his chest and he kissed her head.....Slower......slower....slower......stop..............and for two mins the room fell in an eerie silence. The house soon erupted in Joy's screams waking everyone from their slumber.


	15. Zombie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiashuai is up. Everything finally comes together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Violence

The group made their way into town. 

"We need to split up and find Joy," Joohyun said running off. Yixing and Baekhyun went together in one direction. Taeyong and Chanyeol in another direction. Kyungsoo grabbed Joy's hand leading her to his car. He stopped in his tracks.

"Jiashuai." Joy screamed. Kyungsoo pulled out his gun.

"Joy get in the car," Kyungsoo said. 

"What's going on."

"Joy get away from him," Joohyun said aiming at Jiashuai. Jiashuai grabbed Kyungsoo throwing him easily. Joy took off running. She quickly pulled out her gun but Jiashuai was faster and knocked it out of her hand. Joy sent a punch but he caught that.

"Joy!" Joohyun shouted aiming for Jiashuai.

"Don't shoot him!" Joy shouted headbutting Jiashuai. He let go of her and she sent a kick to his face. The two started to fight just as Baekhyun and Yixing got there. Baekhyun was first to jump in. Yixing ran to pick up Joy's fallen gun. Baekhyun grabbed Jiashuai by his throat as Joy quickly kicked his torso. Jiashuai fell down but didn't stay down. He punched Baekhyun who blocked it only to have Joy kick him. Jiashuai caught her ankle and swung her into Baekhyun.

"Jiashuai! Fight it!" Joy screamed getting back up. Baekhyun stood up again.

"What are we doing?" He asked wiping his mouth. Jiashuai grabbed his head.

"Knock him out. Cold." Joy said. Baekhyun nodded. Yixing grabbed Joohyun's gun.

"They got it. Don't kill him. There are other people we need to take care of. I'll get the people to safety. You focus on the soldiers." He said. She nodded. Kyungsoo made his way over to them as the fight intensified. Jiashaui wrapped his hand around Baekhyun's throat. Joy jumped on his back and wrapped an arm around his neck. She yanked him backward. Jiashuai let go of Baekhyun. Baekhyun gasped for air. He got back to his feet but his vision was hazy. He stumbled. Kyungsoo ran to Baekhyun's side. He handed him his gun. Baekhyun took it but shoved Kyungsoo on the ground. Joy sent a punch to Jiashuai's face. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head to the side. Baekhyun kicked Jiashaui in his side. Jiashuai turned to swing but Joy caught his arm and dislocated his shoulder at the same time Baekhyun swept his legs. Jiashuai hit the ground hard. Joy held his arm and placed her foot on his chest.

"Fucking fight it Jiashuai! Fight it!" Joy yelled. Baekhyun pointed the gun at Jiashuai's head. His finger started to pull the trigger but Joy shoved him. Baekhyun glared at her.

"We have to kill him! It shouldn't be like this."

"No! Stop taking the easy way out and fix what you did to him! Your whole family deserves to go to Hell!" Joy shouted. Baekhyun pointed the gun at her.

"Shut the fuck up! Don't talk about my family!"

"You-" Joy was cut off when Baekhyun pushed her to the side. Jiashuai managed to slice Baekhyun's arm. He turned around smiling.

"Bobohu, this doesn't concern you anymore but I've been waiting a long time to kill you," He said twirling the dagger in his hand. Baekhyun stood up again. Jiashuai threw a vicious punch. Baekhyun's head hit the wall. His body slumped down. Joy recovered Kyungsoo's gun. She quickly ran back to the fight.

"Jiashuai! You want me right." She shouted with her hands behind her back. Jiashuai stopped his assault on Baekhyun. He turned and smiled. Baekhyun leaned on the wall to stand up. Yixing ran to his side.

"Joy. Help." Baekhyun said before passing out. Yixing laid him down he turned to a Lost Boy and told him to take Baekhyun to safety.

"Come to mama." Joy whispered pulling the gun out as Jiashuai ran to her. She pulled the trigger. Yixing froze as Jiashuai hit the ground. Joy dropped the gun and held her side. Joohyun ran over.

"What happened to not killing?"

"Tranquilizer." Joy said smiling before fainting. When Joy opened her eyes again, she was back in her room. Her head was pounding and her side was killing her. Her torso was bandaged. She tossed the blankets off and got out of bed. Joy sat down at her desk. She opened the Tinkerbell music box and listened to the tune. She smiled and pulled out the small note.

"You idiot." Joy said smiling with tears running down her face. The door opened to Joohyun. Joy stuffed the not back in the box and closed it. Joohyun hugged her. 

"Is he okay?"

"Kyungsoo put him to sleep. Everyone is okay." Joohyun said. Joy rubbed her back and nodded. 

"Did you know?" Joohyun asked pulling back so she could see her face. Joy stared at her and shook her head. Joohyun nodded and lead her to Jiashuai's room. Baekhyun was sitting on the bed. Joy made her way to the other side. She brushed Jiashuai's dark blue hair from his bruised face.

"Why did you say that about my family?" Baekhyun said squeezing Jiashuai's hand. Joy snatched Jiashuai's hand from his.

"Ask your mother!" Joy spat.

"My mother died."

"Bullshit. She did this to him!" Joy shouted.

"Guys," Joohyun said walking in with HB, Kyungsoo, and Yixing.

"Kyungsoo explain," Joohyun said closing the door and crossing her arms. She placed her back on the door and waited. Joy and Baekhyun glared at each other.

"Jiashuai was an original test subject. The gov't wanted to create a utopia at first A place where we could go away from this world. Horololo was supposed to be that place. But Mr.&Mrs.Byun worked on something much more brilliant than that. To actually remove your mind from your body completely. While your mind was placed away they were able to speed up healing time within your body. I was the first to be a success in their new discovery. I was sick and Mrs.Byun helped me. My parents worked for the gov't and that's how the Byuns got found. Mr.Byun died trying to protect his family and they threatened to hurt Baekhyun and Dahyun so Mrs.Byun gave in. She worked on animals first and as I got older I worked alongside her. I created Horololo with good intentions. Jiashuai was the perfect test subject. He had been a test subject for years without even knowing. When he was captured again they split his mind into two. That is the easiest way to gain control of a person. They stripped the good and only left the ugly. The good was placed in a chip like this. Jiashuai. The real Jiashuai lives in here." Kyungsoo said showing a blue chip.

"What happened you said the change or something," HB said.

"Jiashuai was sleeping while the experiments took place. They would go in and strip a little by weekly and soon it became daily. Mrs.Byun hated it. He was a child. Finally, his mind was split. Except Jiashuai outsmarted them. He kept Baekhyun's memory away from them. So when they did wake him up they wouldn't be able to tell but Mrs.Byun went too far one day and that's how she found out Jiashuai knew Baekhyun. She saw the memories and it shocked her. She woke Jiashuai up and made him promise to hide them to lock them deeply. She apologized over and over. Jiashuai smiled and promised to keep them safe. Mrs.Byun started to visit him too often and wake him up to talk about Baekhyun. One night another worker overheard them talking. That was the end. A new doctor was put on as head and she was forced to leave Jiashuai. That's when the bad got ugly. He has been able to take everything Jiashuai had left except Baekhyun. It became easy to brainwash him but it wouldn't last long because of Baekhyun. The switch is what controls him. Once its set off they have most of the control. They could never get full control over Jiashuai. He was favored among the gov't. With all these advances the gov't decided to create fighters. Strip people of their humanity and you have mindless killers that you can control. Horololo was developed to sort out those killers. The top people in the game could easily be taken and turned. That's why we pushed Dream. They wanted to lock players in the real game strip their mind and turn them into Jiashuai."

"How did Baekhyun get mixed in this."

"Jiashuai made a deal with me. He gave himself up if I protected Baekhyun. So I hid Baekhyun for a year. I let him play Horlolo because he could see his sister. I thought it would give him peace but my boss found out so they forced Baekhyun to be a tester and when he got really good they pushed him as the face of the game." Kyungsoo confessed.

"Mrs.Byun knew?" Yixing asked.

"Yes but there was nothing she could do. They promised to not turn Baekhyun into their puppet as long as she continued her work. To bring the game to even bigger heights, Horololo teamed up with Xingtopia as sort of a sponsor deal. That's how we dragged Yixing into this. It would've gone well but Xingtopia had no idea of Baekhyun's background. No one knew about Jiashuai and Baekhyun except a few people."

"What was the change?" Joohyun asked.

"Jiashuai must have stopped fighting. The darkness took over in his sudden change of interest." Kyungsoo said as everyone's eyes shifted to Joy. She looked down at Jiashuai.

"He weakened himself. And in that small moment of weakness, they gained control." 

"So how do we fix it." Joy said.

"If Jiashuai wakes up and starts killing again we-"

"I know how to fix it." Joy said standing up. She reached under the bed and pulled out the small case. Kyungsoo swallowed.

"I'll go in and find him." She said placing it down and opening it.

"Joy, that's not safe. Right now. It's the last thing you should do. If he kills you in there you're gone forever and he wakes up probably immortal or something."Kyungsoo said.

"Well am I supposed to sit here and leave him to his own demise?"

"I'll go," Baekhyun said. Everyone turned to him.

"It's my fault right. I'll go." He said taking the case.

"No! Listen to me! This isn't a game. If you die in there that's it. Jiashuai is lost inside there and he cannot help you. IF his mind feels threatened it will attack."

"I know! We've been doing it for months. I know how it looks in there!" Joy shouted.

"Joy..."

"He wouldn't let me near the dark place but I have to. I can't just let him die like this."

"What if he wakes up?" Yixing asked.

"I'm not sure we never had that happen."

"Where is my mom now?" Baekhyun asked

"On the run. She has his other half."

"Joy, what do you want to do?" HB said turning to her.

"How long do we have?" Joy asked.

"The longer he's lost in there the more you lose of him. It's been 12 hours. I'm not sure how much of him you can save. The ones controlling him must be trying to wake up." Kyungsoo said. The room was quiet again. Jiashuai shifted and guns were pulled out and pointed at him. His body relaxed again when Baekhyun touched his forehead. Kyungsoo injected him again.

"That should hold him. If both of you go then we might have a better chance of bringing him back. But this machine isn't going to work. We need to get back to the hospital lab I was hiding at. I have partners that can help us." Kyungsoo said. Joy stared at Baekhyun. He rolled his eyes and kissed Jiashuai's forehead.

"Let's get going." He said. Joy and Baekhyun left the room.

"What's the truth?" Joohyun asked.

"One of them might not make it out. Horololo was just the scratch on the surface of all of this. They are going to be on Jiashuai's playing field. I hope they can work together." Kyungsoo said. Joohyun left the room to find Taeyong hugging Joy.

"I thought I lost you forever." He cried. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I can never die." She said as he followed her to her room. HB stayed close to Joohyun.

"We need to take these assholes out. I've got some people inside. I need to find out who controls Jiashuai and take them out. How can you torment a person like this?" Joohyun said running her hands through her hair. HB rubbed her back.

"They will pay. I've called up back up. This ends now." HB said giving her a small hug. Joohyun pulled out her phone. She dialed a number and it rang three times.

"Yeri. I need you guys."

"I was waiting to get in the action." The girl's voice came through the phone. Joohyun smiled.

"Shut down everything. and I mean it all."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Yeri said. Joohyun hung up the phone.

"Get everyone to the meeting room. Our first goal is to find Luhan. I don't care if you need to go through his family. That bastard has had a long run." Joohyun said walking away. HB smiled and followed orders.


	16. White Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Jiashuai's Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Character Death?

Joy led Yixing to the hazy area. When they first entered Jiashuai's mind it seemed like a never-ending hallway of doors. The finally made it to the dark purple door.

"That's where he is. I don't know how long we've been under. So pleas-" Joy was cut off. She looked down to see the blade between them. Yixing pulled it out slowly. Joy clutched her stomach and fell to her knees.

"Yixing. Why? Don't." Joy cried holding her stomach.

"I know you love him but he can't come back. " Yixing said leaving Joy to bleed to death. The blade vanished as Yixing made his way inside the room. The room was an all-white room with a swing set. On the swing was a little boy dressed in all white. Yixing approached and sat down on the swing next to him.

"Hey," Yixing said. The boy turned and smiled.

"Will you play with me?" The boy said turning to Yixing. Yixing nodded. The boy started to swing. Yixing watched him. Yixing started to swing as well. Something was off. Where was Jiashuai? The Jiashuai he needed to kill. The boy giggled as he went higher. Yixing stopped swinging and the boy did too. He stood up and the boy did as well. He wrapped his small hand in Yixing's hand. He pulled Yixing toward the jungle gym. The boy went climbing. Yixing looked around the room. This was wrong. Jiashuai was hiding.

"Where's big Jiashuai?" Yixing asked the little boy who was now hanging upside down. He pointed to Yixing.

"No, I'm not Jiashuai," Yixing said walking back to the little boy.

"Play hide and seek and I will tell you." The little boy said smiling showing all his dimples. Yixing rolled his eyes and agreed. He closed his eyes and counted to 10. When he opened them the boy was gone. Yixing stood up. He was starting to get aggravated. The blade that he used on Joy was now back in his hand.

"Little Jiashuai, come here," Yixing said with a smile. The room turned dark. Yixing chuckled.

"Your games won't scare me, Jiashuai! Just fucking come out and let's end this. You're a burden." Yixing shouted.

"Because you won't fucking die Baekhyun can't be happy! I hate you! I hate everything you are! You son of a bitch! All you had to do was let him go. He can't be happy because you're a constant reminder of his past and struggles. I hate you!" Yixing shouted. The room shook. Yixing grabbed his head.

"Baekhyun deserves to be happy. You are not his happiness. You're not! You never will be!" Yixing dropped his knife and to his knees. The lights came on and in front of him stood the little boy. He handed Yixing the blade. Yixing grabbed the boy.

"Jiashuai. Are you happy!" Yixing shouted.

"You're selfish and couldn't show me yourself? You send the little boy version. I'll kill him!" Yixing shouted. The boy smiled. 

"I'm Yixing." He said. Yixing looked down at the small child. He let go.

"What?" Yixing said letting go.

"My name is Zhang Yixing. I'm 7 seven years old. Do you want to play with me?" The boy said smiling. Yixing dropped the knife and took a step back.

"Jiashuai, what is this? Why am I here?" Yixing shouted.

"Jiashuai isn't here. Yixing you have to fight them."

"Can't. I can't." Yixing said falling down. The child placed his hand on Yixing's face.

"Jiashuai kept us safe here. It's time I join you." The little boy said touching his forehead. Yixing opened his eyes he was on the bed. He sat up pulling the wires off his forehead. Baekhyun rushed to his side. Joohyun and HB had guns pointed at Yixing.

"It's okay. It's me." Yixing said.

"Yixing you've been compromised. They control you!" Joohyun shouted clicking her gun. Baekhyun pointed a gun at Joohyun and one at HB.

"Baekhyun move!"

"Just let him explain!" Baekhyun shouted.

"I was. They did. I remember it. When I was captured. Why it was so easy for them to erase because they did it before. When I was little but Jiashuai. I was with Jiashuai. I mean the little me. I was with Jiashuai this whole time. I'm complete now. I swear. There's no ringing. There's nothing. I'll even get rid of the tracker. Please trust me. Jiashuai. We have to help him and Joy...Omg." Yixing said turning to Joy's body.

"Where is she!"

"I- I stabbed her but-"

"Move Baekhyun or I'll shoot through you!" Joohyun shouted.

"You shoot Yixing I'll kill everyone in this room!"

"Relax. Yixing is telling the truth. Look at his waves." Kyungsoo said pointing to the screen.

"He's back. So just calm down." Baekhyun said.

"Joy's heartbeat is slowing down."

"let me-"

"No! You're not going back," Joohyun said. Baekhyun put his guns down and turned to Yixing. 

"In the labs, they used Baekhyun to get to my head. Jealousy and rage that's what drove me to help them." Yixing said hugging onto Baekhyun.

"I'll go in and get Joy and Jiashuai," Baekhyun said pulling back.

"Hurry up. We're losing Joy."

"But you won't know where to go."

"I'll find her," Baekhyun said changing positions with Yixing. Kyungsoo attached the wires. The room stilled as Baekhyun slipped into a deep sleep. Joohyun grabbed Yixing and took him out the room where he explained everything. He told them about the place they took him. The person in charge of this whole operation. Where they were located and they took the tracker out. In the room over, Kyungsoo did his best to keep Joy breathing.


	17. Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun enters Jiashuai's mind

Baekhyun found Joy easily. The open door and trail of blood helped him find her. She was sitting on the ground. Baekhyun picked her up bridal style.

"Baek-"

"Shhh. What's this room?" He asked bringing her to exit. She touched his chest lightly.

"Jiashuai last night." She whispered. Baekhyun turned to watch the scene unfold. It was as if they were standing in the actual room watching him from the corner. Jiashuai was fixing the music box. He started to write down on a paper. He folded it and stood up. He sat next to Joy and kissed her lips.

"I won't wake up but I hope you find this note. The ringing really hurts which means it's over for me. If I wake up again, it'll be for you. Please get away from the house. And my brother please protect him. They got to him and he's not fighting it. I explained everything in the letter, Sooyoung. My baby Joy protect yourself and kill me if you have to." Jiashuai said kissing her lips again. He went back to the desk and fixed the music box. Joy rested her head on Baekhyun's shoulder.

"Joy, stay with me," Baekhyun said taking her out of that memory. Baekhyun carried her back to the start. He placed her down on the floor.

"Joy get back safely," Baekhyun said. Joy disappeared. Baekhyun stood up. He felt something pulling him and so he went towards the darkness. He walked through the door into the empty white room. Inside was a swing set. On the other side was a door. Baekhyun made his way to the door. He pulled it open. Inside was Jiashuai. He was watching memories of them.

"Jiashuai," Baekhyun whispered.

"We could've been something Baekhyun." He said without turning around.

"Jiashuai. Come home with me."

"Bobohu, stay here with me. I'm happy here with you. We can be together."

"This isn't what you want. You've moved on. Joy is waiting for you." Baekhyun said taking his hand. Jiashuai snatched it back.

"This is what I wanted! This is all I ever wanted back then even now! I wanted us to be happy away from killing away from this. I got us those tickets. I wanted to take you away. But you wouldn't stop! You let revenge steer you this whole time! But then suddenly Yixing comes and you're...you're willing to give it all up! Why wasn't I enough?"

"You were. Jiashuai I tried to find you. I never gave up. I thought if I listened to them that one day they would bring you back to me. I played that game. And then you-Yixing beat me. I thought it was you. I thought you were forced there. I thought you forgot about me. I cried. I cried every night that he would interact with me and not remember me! I thought he was you I fought so hard. When I came to the island it took everything in me to not break down, Jiashuai. I fought for you. When we made it off the island, a part of me felt that we should just go to paradisum like you wanted but the selfish me wanted your memories back. I wanted you back. My Jiashuai. I'm sorry what they did to you. I'm sorry that I was so blinded by rage that I cost you everything. I wish you never met me. I'm sorry my parents did this to you. I wish I could take it back. I can't. Jiashuai, I can't take it back. But I want a life where you're alive and happy. Where I can see you every day where you call me Bobohu. I want that life with you." Baekhyun said wrapping his arms around Jiashuai.

"You have the family you wanted now. Let go of me. It's okay, Jiashuai. It's okay." Baekhyun said. Jiashuai wrapped his arms around Baekhyun.

"I don't want to let go."

"You have new memories to make. I'll be apart of them too. I promise."

"Sooyoung."

"She's waiting for you to come back. Let go." Baekhyun whispered. Jiashuai nodded. Baekhyun let go of him. When Baekhyun opened his eyes, Yixing was sitting next to him. Yixing pulled Baekhyun into a hug. Joy was sitting at Jiashuai's side. Jiashuai sat up. Joohyun and HB drawing their weapons. Joy hugged Jiashuai. Kyungsoo looked at Joohyun who looked at the monitor. They put their weapons down.

"Sorry I caused so much trouble," Jiashuai said kissing her face. Joy smiled. Baekhyun hopped down from the table.

"Are you okay?" Baekhyun asked. Jiashuai stared at Baekhyun.

"Sorry, my mind is a little hazy, who are you?" He asked. The room remained in total silence. 


	18. Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New alliances formed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Character Death

Yixing took the mic as the cameras started flicking.

"Yixing how has the show changed your life?" A reporter shouted.

"Changed my life? This show has ruined my life. You guys sat around watching me for 22 damn years! That was weird and messed up on so many levels. People in the real world were dying. And my brother. Do you know what this company did to him? You guys are sick! He was a damn child and you toyed with all these years!" Yixing shouted.

"But we gave you a chance at a good life. Like the old times." A representative of the show said.

"You think that makes it okay? Taking me and my brother away from my mother. For your experiment. Fuck you."

"Yixing! Language please." The interviewer said.

"You guys can all go to Hell. Everyone who worked on the show, the people who sat at home watching me. Go to Hell." Yixing said standing and throwing the mic down. He left the stage. The crowd cheered. Yixing didn't understand these people. They loved him. They damn near worshipped him. There was a lady standing backstage. Yixing gave her a smile.

"Jiashuai. How is he?" She asked.

"He's fine and you are?"

"Mei. Sorry. We were close when we were younger." She said.

"Mei I heard that he killed you," Yixing whispered. She took his hand and lead him to another part of the company.

"That's what he told everyone. It was better that way. I ended up going to Paradisum with his ticket."

"Mom, can we go." A girl said running over. Mei wrapped her arm around the child.

"This is my daughter, Vega. This is Yixing." Mei said. The girl blushed and shook his hand.

"I'm acting president of Paradisum," Mei said. Yixing nodded.

"Wow. You've done a lot for yourself." Yixing said.

"Yes, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Paradisum is ready to fight Exodus. With your influence, we could have an advantage." She said.

"Absolutely," Yixing said. They exchanged numbers. Yixing was taken back to Kris. The Wu family had been in control of the mind manipulations and twin experiment all these years. Yixing sat down.

"You turned it off? How?" Kris asked.

"Don't know. It just works like that." Yixing said.

"You're much stronger than your brother," Kris said as the doctors attached wires to Yixing's head. He nodded.

"We need you to kill him. He is messing things up. Apparently, he abducted Luhan's family. Know anything about that?" Kris asked. Yixing shook his head. The machine started and Yixing zoned out. He made sure to not focus his mind. That way they couldn't read too deep. The doctor turned it off and shook his head.

"You're getting good at this," Kris said. Yixing nodded and stood up after taking the wires off. He stayed for another hour talking to Kris. When he was done, he met Joohyun at the van. He explained everything about Mei and the upcoming revolution. Joohyun thought about telling Jiashuai but decided its best to keep quiet. On the there side of the city, Jiashuai and his group were with Luhan's family. Joy was taking care of the kids while Baekhyun sat with the mother.

"Please just let my kids go at least. They don't know anything." She cried. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Jiashuai's phone started to ring. He took it out of the room.

"Well look who it is," Jiashuai said leaning on the wall.

"Let them go," Luhan said.

"Are you crying?" Jiashuai said laughing as Baekhyun came out of the room. 

"Please. I'll do anything."

"How about you meet us."

"No, you'll kill me." He said.

"Well duh," Jiashuai replied. Baekhyun leaned on the wall twirling the knife in his hand.

"I'll leave you guys alone. I swear. It's not me after you it's Kris. They're in control."

"Ehh Who the hell is Kris?" Jiashuai asked.

"The ones who did this to you. It was all of them. I was just in charge of the show."

"I'll tell you what. If you meet me tonight and tell me everything then I'll let your family go."

"You won't kill me?" Luhan said.

"Nope. I keep my promises." Jiashuai said hanging up. He texted Luhan an address. Luhan arrived alone. He told Jiashuai everything about the Wu family being in charge of it all. The gov't was under their power. Jiashuai took all the information in.

"Your family has been let go," Jiashuai said showing him a photo of them back home. Luhan took a deep breath only to feel a gun at the back of the head.

"Wait no. You promised me."

"I did. I'm not the one with the gun pointed at you." Jiashuai said stepping back. Luhan turned around and was face to face with Baekhyun.

"Lis-" Luhan didn't get to finish a word. The trigger was pulled and his body hit the ground. Jiashuai looked down at his blood-splattered shirt.

"I really liked this shirt." He said with a smile. Baekhyun pulled down his face mask.

"Get rid of the body," Baekhyun said before walking off. Jiashuai cleaned up the mess. Baekhyun was waiting for him on his motorcycle.

"It's like old times?" Jiashuai asked. Baekhyun nodded.

"When did you start to remember me?' Baekhyun asked.

"A few days ago memories came back. I guess it was temporary." Jiashuai replied. He gave Baekhyun a smile.

"Although after a kill we would go home and have crazy sex. So it's not quite the same." He said with a wink before pulling off. Baekhyun chuckled. He was glad that he didn't have to remember it all alone. As selfish as it sounds, Jiashuai was apart of Baekhyun and Baekhyun was apart of him. That's how it was always meant to be and that's how it will remain. when they got back to their base Yixing was there. Baekhyun ran over and kissed him. Yixing smiled.

"Luhan is dead."

"What?" Joohyun said.

"Baekhyun killed him. One bad guy down a whole family to go." Jiashuai replied. Yixing looked down at Baekhyun and back to Jiashuai. Jiashuai took off his shirt and tossed it to Junmyeon. Joy bit her lip as he pulled her close.

"So what's next?" Jiashuai asked.

"Mei is alive," Yixing said. A woman walked into the room with a child. 

"Jiashuai, it's good to see you." She said smiling. Jiashuai left Joy's side to pull the woman into a big hug. He kissed her cheeks.

"Mei, you're a woman." He said touching her hair. She chuckled. Back then she always wore short hair and claimed long hair was for a sissy woman. The girl at her side looked at Yixing and back to Jiashuai.

"This is Vega my daughter. Vega this is mommy's very best friend from a long time ago. He is a twin." Mei said. The little girl wrapped her arms around Yixing's waist. Jiashuai and Mei took a walk and started to catch up. Baekhyun took Yixing to his room.

"I thought we agreed not to kill Luhan?"

"He had to go," Baekhyun said pulling Yixing to the bed. He kissed his face. Yixing pushed him off.

"No! Baekhyun you looked at me in the eye when you left and promised me no killing!"

"Luhan did too much to you. I couldn't let him just get away and go live a happy life."

"That wasn't your decision!" Yixing shouted. Baekhyun sat on the bed with his head down. 

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun whispered.

"Baekhyun you can't live life on revenge. Please let that life go. We're starting new."

"I can't. I can't let it go." 

"Baek," Yixing said softly sitting on the bed.

"I can't."

"You can baby. I'm here to help you. I promise. You have to let it go and let me heal you." Yixing whispered against his lips. Baekhyun nodded and fell back on the bed as Yixing climbed on top of him.

"I love you too much to let you hurt. I don't want you to hurt. Baekhyun, you are my world. Nothing else in this world matters to me. I told you I would bring you to happiness and I meant it but you have to let go of the past and move into the future with me." Yixing whispered kissing his body down. Yixing came back to his lips and kissed them.

"I love you so much," Baekhyun said. 

"I know baby. That's why I'm going to do whatever I have to end this for you." Yixing said. Baekhyun closed his eyes. This needed to end for everyone's sake.


End file.
